The Blue bonemark,the mark of the Energy Booster
by MoEscoB
Summary: Brad is an orphan who had to witness the death of everyone he loved before his eyes as a child, after spending most of his young life in the forest outside the small town of Wingspan, Brad meets the blue dragon of legend and is made aware of his destiny..
1. The dream

Disclaimer, I only own Brad, Koga, and other original characters so lawyers be gone!

_This is a bit of a prologue to the story, it has some pretty gruesome scenes that's why the high rating

"Abc" speech

'_Abc'_ thoughts

Chapter 1: A haunting memory

"Mom what's happening?"

"It's going to be alright Brad, just keep running! Don't look back just keep going"

"Where are you going? I want dad!"

"Dad's busy right now baby…'crash'…. You keep running I will catch up with you in a little bit, hurry try to find Thrasha, she will protect you….'there they are, torch this end. Don't let her get away' oh God no."

"No! Mom I can't just leave you and run. Where's dad, I think dads in trouble!"

"BRAD DON'T ARGUE! JUST RUN NOW! GO FAST!"

"But…"

She handed the young boy a sapphire blue pendant shaped like a bolt of lightning, and tuck it in his palms.

"Take this and run, I will explain everything when I catch up to you. Now GO!"

_What is this thing …_

The brown skinned boy stick around his neck and tucked it in his shirt, then ran as fast as his legs could carry him, his frayed cornrows whipping the back of his neck with every step…

_Shouldn't Thrasha be with dad …_

Flames ate at the buildings around him….

_If I find dads dragon, I find dad…_

BOOM, warehouses and storage buildings were erupting in flame. Including the 1 he just came from… that his mom was still in!

"MOM! OH GOD, MOM, PLEASE BE OK. I gotta find dad, he will know what to do. DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?"

The boy began to panic, frantically cry out for his father, sprinting down the street illuminated red and orange by the raging fires quickly spreading, consuming everything but the road itself.

Brad heard a loud sound and some voices coming from the next alley, … 'DAD!'… a sliver of hope returned to his eye as he raced to the alley…

DANG DANG...

…only to stop dead in his track at a terrible sound that froze his blood and paralyzes him in horror.

Thrasha let out a terrible cry of pain that rang through the street, echoing off of every solid surface it reached before the roaring flames and collapsing buildings.

The bi-pedal purple pack-class dragon stumbled into the street on weak legs, bleeding from multiple, clearly fatal wounds. Her right arm was broken, and her entire left side was badly burned. The last 13 inches of her tail were gone, now just a mangled bleeding wound of muscle tissue and bone in its place. She had large gashes on her face and a gaping hole in her chest. She looked up with her good eye and hazily saw Brad in the distance with the dramatic flaming scene in the background. Once she recognized who he was she let out a weak roar before collapsing to the ground in a bone-shattering crack!

"T-thrasha…. THRASHAAAAA!" the sound of the dragon's skull cracking on the pavement woke Brad from his shock.

He ran to the fallen dragon as fast as he could, struggling to breathe between sobs. When he finally reached her, he cradled her head and spoke quietly to her trying to revive her, as if to wake her from a deep sleep, but to no avail. The purple female had succumbed to her horrible wounds, and her head lay lifeless in his small arms.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Brad cried into the darkness of the night and the blaze of the flame begging to be answered.

Unfortunately though they were answered.

A loud crash in the alley to his right, the same one that Thrasha took her final steps from, made Brad jump behind Thrasha's corpse to hide from the ruckus his right shoulder was cut by one of Thrasha's spikes. He didn't even notice the pain because of the shock he was in.

He peeked over her body, tears still in her eyes, to that two large figures had fallen on and crushed the man who Brad guessed had been Thrasha's executioner with a blood curdling crunch. When his eyes adjusted to the poor light of the alley he saw that the larger figure was no other than his father!

A tall and muscular man, who could only be described as massive, struggled to his feet. His thick arms strong shoulders and broad chest seemed to take up the entire alley.

"Dad…" Brad spoke in disbelief, "DAD!" he yelled

Brads eyes began to light up but suddenly shrunk back as another, much less muscular, figure began to rise behind his father. Brad vaguely recognized the figure at first, and then he recognized it to be his father's best friend, a man Brad knew as "Uncle Vega".

Brad was almost over come with joy to see his father and uncle alive. As his father struggled to limp out of the alley toward his son, Vega picked something up off the ground as he stood a move that had him dreadfully confused.

"U-uncle…. V-vega…?" Brad stuttered in confusion. His words had just been loud enough for his father to here.

A terrified expression appeared on the large mans dark, scared, and bloodied face. He snapped himself around to see his "friend" weary but standing and with a modified green blasting gear in his hands.

"It's all over now Tyro. It ends NOW!" Vega said shakily but full of vengeance.

He struggled to aim the gear at Tyro but his fuzzy vision and wounded body wouldn't allow him to hold steady. He staggered back and forth between Tyro and Brad. When Tyro saw the weapon fall to his son he made a brash move and lunged at Vega. As Tyro made contact Vega fired his weapon, shooting a large green sphere clean threw Tyro's abdomen taking with it his liver, gal-bladder, and a large chunk of his intestinal tract, and smeared it into the pavement

"No…" Brad stared in shock as his fathers body flew threw the darkness now with a fist sized hole in his lower left side

"D-dad…"

Tyro's now lifeless body crashed into Vega, crushing him under his dead weight. The combined force of Tyro's massive body and the impact of them hitting the hard ground cause Vega's already broken ribs to skewer his lungs heart and diaphragm.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"


	2. The encounter

Disclamer: I still don't own Dragon booster or any of there characters

This is a small look into Brads life

Chapter 2: The encounter

Brad jumped to his feet in a fighting stance, awakened by the terrible memory, drenched in sweat breathing heavily with panic and rage in his eyes. He grasped for the purple bone hunting knives his father gave him before his death in his hands ready to kill the next thing that moved. He quickly looked around surveying the area for any changes, any movement, ANYTHING! But there was nothing, no changes he finally allowed himself to relax. He replaced his knives into their sheaths and dropped his left hand to his side and grasped a sapphire blue lightning bolt shaped pendant he wore around his neck in his right hand. But his scowl remained; it had become a permanent feature on his brown face.

The young black man was now 17 years old and that nightmare has haunted him for the past nine years. The memory of what happened that night in down city was painfully engraved into his memory along with the scar on his right shoulder.

Brad's face was almost identical to his fathers. He had a strong jaw, a squared chin that was adorned with a small bush of black facial hair. What once were cornrows have been remolded into dread locks that fell just above his shoulders. The beginnings of sideburns reached to the top of his ear. His eyes, once filled with life and imagination were now a cold midnight blue, so deep that his pupils seemed to fade into the iris. The moons Dracus and Abandon reflected in his eyes like two stars in the void of space. The hairs end of his left eyebrow laid in the opposite direction of the others causing his already furrowed brow to have an unusually pointed arch. He also wore a single small silver piercing at the top of the peculiar arch. In his right ear had three piercings, two in the upper part of his cartilage and a small stud in the lobe. He was tall about 6'2' and lean with excellent muscle tone and not an ounce of body fat on his entire body.

Brad could never force himself back to sleep after being awaked by this particular nightmare, so instead of wasting the energy to try he left his makeshift cabin and decided to go into the forest to clear his head. He threw on his usual baggy navy blue cargo pants a grey muscle shirt and black boots. He had a regular spot that he visited regularly when he needed to think. It was a cliff-top at the edge of the forest, opposite a waterfall that emptied into a bay that flowed into a river a few miles down. The cliff overlooked the bay in the middle of a clearing. From where he stood, that was the perfect mirror to the night sky. He could look up or down and still gaze into the moon all night. But what really kept him returning to the area, was that a pack of Purple dragons made a cave behind the water fall their den and every once in a while he would see them leave or return from a hunt or even play with the pups in the grass. The alpha female was a painful resemblance to Thrasha, the only difference being that she had a white strip going along her body where as Thrasha's was black.

It would appear that Brad wasn't the only restless on tonight atop the waterfall across the way, was a large blue energy-class dragon. He was large for an energy dragon, with the most common usually having small, point heads, and being of sleek and slender build. With thin legs pointed spade shaped paws and a mix of blue light blue and orange markings, energy dragons were streamlined in every way. This allowed them as well as red fire-class dragons to be the fastest in the world.

This four-legged dragon, however was physically much different. The dragon was a deep blue on top, the same shade as Brad's eyes, and light blue underbelly. Separated but a black line that ran the entire length of his body and black outlined his facial features. His head was more like that of a purple pack-class than that of an energy class, the difference being, where as a purple dragons jaw continued to slope forward, his stopped and was almost square, giving him only a slight under-bite. Three ridges on the front of his chin, out lined in black, creating three stacked V's that resembled a beard. He also had the pointed ears and the keen nose of a hunter. His sharp eyes were grey and full of light. His neck was thick and well muscled as was the rest of his body. He had broad shoulders and a wide chest that made him look massive. At the base of his neck, two small spikes stick forward from his collar-bone. His forearms were strong and thick with muscle, and his paws were large with claws like silver talons that could shake the earth with every step. He however had a walk that was both stern and silent. He had sharp almost blade like spikes that came from his elbows. When he stood straight up the rested flat against the back of his bicep and came about half way to his shoulder joint. His hind legs had powerful thigh muscles, and his tail was thick broad, just like that of a hunter class. Flared at the base, as long as his torso and ended in a point.

He was a blue warrior-energy-class dragon, a direct descendant of the ancient Samurox who fought against the original Dragon Booster. Warrior-energy class dragons were the original energy class dragons. Though just as fast if not faster than their more streamlined counterparts, their speed came from raw power. As wild blue dragons began moving to the water, their size slowed them down, so they became more streamlined to maintain their speed. After the Dragon Human war, the warrior dragons were nearly exterminated as a precaution against another war. The remaining warrior dragons were breed to what are now purple pack-class dragons. The more streamlined dragons were split into two breeds, the blue energy-class dragons and the light blue nautilus-class dragons. White, and turquoise dragons were also breed from the energy class dragon by breeding them with other classes of dragon. However since they are the result of selective breeding instead of a natural occurrence, none of the other breeds could ever compete with an energy-class dragon or a magma-class dragon.

Brad had seen this dragon many times and even fought along side him as well as the purple dragons when the den was under attack by five light blue nautilus-class dragons. That's when the alpha male of the purple dragon pack died, and Brad and the unique dragon were invited by the widowed alpha to join the pack. Brad refused because he simply could not take being around a dragon that reminded him so much of his old friend and the blue dragon refused for some unknown reason.

Despite refusing to join them he still frequented this spot, as did the blue dragon at the top of the waterfall. The Alpha even used her mag energy to charge his knives as a thank you to him. As Brad watched the blue dragon stare into the bay, who still had not noticing Brads presence for he was down wind from the dragon, he noticed his attention shift toward the den. Brad looked to where the dragon's attention had diverted to, to see the purple alpha had come from behind the waterfall and was letting out low growls, barks and other sounds to her blue admirer. He returned the sounds and after they continued this for a few more minutes they sent a mag burst toward each other that connected half and it was clear that they loved each other. But something was keeping him from her.

Brad envied the dragons for having been able to love when everyone he ever cared for died before his eyes that night so long ago. This combined with the fact that not only had they found each other but they couldn't even be together only served to deepen his scowl. No matter which way he looked at it, it just wasn't right.

Despite not being the reason he had come to the cliff in the first place, but it was enough to distract him and give him something else to focus on. So he returned to his "home" to finally get some rest.

The next day Brad made his way into the near by town that was only a short trip from his cabin to work at a gear shop. He built, repaired and customized gears of all different types in order to keep enough money for food clothing and his own personal tools. Brad even modified a white gliding gear into a sort of hover-board that he used to get around quickly. Because of the extensive work he did and the simple life he lived, Brad actually had quite a large amount of money saved in an account. But because he had no real desire for material things all it ever did was sit and build in interest.

Brad spent a few days in the town working the shop and taking on extra orders for the shop owner. One day a tall middle-aged man with white hair and a pale complexion came into the shop. Brad was an excellent judge of character and every thing about this man screamed of bad intentions. His already poor disposition was doubled by the man's dark presence. The man felt powerful eyes on him and looked to see Brad behind the front counter cleaning a red speed gear with a scowl on his face and a glare that could force the mightiest of dragons into submission. This man however only smirked and approached the counter introducing himself as Word Paynn. Brad's instincts told him not to drop his guard around this particular man.

"The owner's not in." Brad spat coldly

"That's a shame…" Word said with a snide voice. "However I am looking for someone by the name of Brad. I understand that he makes the best gear in the world and I was hoping to have my sons dragon fitted with something… special, as kind of a gift." His smirk and tone of voice made Brad very uneasy, he knew nothing good would come out of taking this job.

"I will of coarse make it worth all the trouble." Word said snapping his fingers, two pathetic looking lackeys entered wearing uniforms that had a strange symbol on them. The men presented Brad with $60,000 drackles each in cash. With that money Brad could buy and remodel the entire shop. However this was not what he wanted and he had a feeling that the money was tainted.

"No deal." Brad said sternly not breaking his glare at the clearly powerful man.

Fact was Brad was already rich. Despite only being 17 his talents were rare and unmatched by anyone one because of this, his work came with a heavy but fair price.

"What!" Word relied worth shock on his face that quickly turned into fury.

"Now you listen good you little peasant! I am Word Paynn! One of the most powerful people in the most powerful city on the planet! You will not defy me!"

Just as Brad suspected, what ever this man wanted it was only going to bring pain and suffering.

"I said NO DEAL old man! Now I'm going to have to ask you and your lackeys to leave." Brad said with a low growl in his voice. His tone was stern and direct and left no room for argument.

"Why you…" "What's going on in hear? Paynn! What do you want in my shop?" Word was interrupted by Teo the shop owner.

"Ahh if it isn't my old friend Teo. How have you been? I hope you and Titan have forgiven me from that little incident all that time ago." Word said full of arrogance.

"I have done fine sense you betrayed me Paynn and Titan is still getting around if that's what you asking." Teo said glaring at Word.

Teo was a rather heavy man in his 50's. He had a large belly but a strong chest and thick arms. His head was bald and his red beard was beginning to grey. He walked with a bad limp due to an injury he got about seven years ago before Brad came to the area and he taught him everything there is to know about gears.

Titan was a huge green bull-class dragon. He had a gash going down the right side of his face and his rear right leg was a prosthetic made by Teo himself. Titans hide was covered in scars and discolored tissues. But he was still strong, fearless and loyal to Teo to the very end.

"Titan is the one who couldn't wait to come back to the shop Paynn." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "He must have been excited to see you again."

Just as Teo finished speaking, Words dragon cried out in pain and was thrown across the dirt in front of the shop. The purple, fuchsia and grey psi-class dragon bounced a few times before his slim and lanky body fell to the ground. He winced and hissed at the large mountain of a dragon that had tossed him so easily.

"Boss I think it's time to go" one of words Lackeys pleaded as Titan was beginning to paw at the ground beneath him as if ready to charge and trample the rest of his crew.

"Fine! We're leaving this dump." Word grumbled in defeat and stalked toward the door.

Teo chuckled at this "So long "Old Friend" we must do this again some time." He said sarcastically

"Or not!" Brad added folding his arms staring daggers at Word.

"Oh you can count on it Teo. Mark my words." He said with a hiss that made Brad grit his teeth. Brad wanted nothing more than to beat the man who had "betrayed" his boss and only friend to a pulp.


	3. The priest

Disclaimer Don't own dragon booster or anything they came up with just my stuff.

Now we learn more about Teo and Brads friendship and even introduce an important new character

Chapter 3: The priest

Brad was an excellent fighter having mastered Tai jitsu, muay thai boxing, kick boxing, MMA, hung gar, and a style all his own that he developed while living in the forest that was quite feral to say the least. He was also a weapons expert and mechanical genius. It had been hard and Brad has suffered and struggled a lot to get to where he is but compared to what he felt "that night" it was like picking flowers. Brad would spend hours working out, climbing cliffs and trees, and meditating under the waterfall and training. His training was rather extreme, as he would not simply punch trees and boulders to harden his bones. He would seek out and fight rouge dragons that entered the forest from time to time. With his knives and his skill Brad had single handedly defeated over 30 dragons off all different types. He has only ever killed on two occasions, once with a red magma dragon that was possessed by a bone-mark, and one of the light blue nautilus dragons that attacked the waterfall pack. The energy dragon also ripped the throat from one who was about to kill the Alpha female.

Brad was more than capable of taking out Paynn but his major flaw was his temper and unwillingness to trust anyone. After what Vega had done to Brad's father he swore to himself that he would never end up in the same situation. Of everyone he knew Brad trusted only Teo, himself, the blue dragon and the alpha female. The rest of her pack sought to get rid of him because he was a potential threat. The only reason they had not attacked him was because of their leader who refused to allow it. She even went so far as to kill one young male who tried to bite off Brad's head while he meditated in front of the den.

"Teo, who was that snake?" Brad asked with concern and hostility in his voice.

"He used to be my business partner back in dragon city. He and I used to sell top-notch gear to up and coming racers. We made a very good living for our selves, but it wasn't enough for Paynn. Soon he began taking side jobs and stealing the best gears for him self and selling to down city crews. Before I knew Paynn had built his own crew called the Dragon Eyes and he used his new position to infiltrate the Council of Twelve. He ran me out of business and when he stopped his illegal dealings they came and attacked the shop injuring my leg and taking one of Titans" Teo told the story with a heavy heart but by the end he snapped back to his old self.

"Well kid…" Teo said with a gruff chuckle. "I think you've filled all the orders for the next month. I don't know where this shop would be with out you." Teo laughed and patted Brad's shoulder.

Brad merely scoffed "No problem ol' man it keeps me busy and it's all I know how to do that doesn't involve hurting anybody." Brad put the last of the gear in the shipping truck and closed the door. 20 minutes later Teo signed off on the orders and the truck was gone.

"Whelp that it for a while. I will call you if anymore orders come in alright kid." Teo said closing down the shop and heading for the back to get Titan.

Brad followed him out the back and helped Teo fit Titan with a new saddle Teo had been working on. "Thanks kid."

"Sure thing." Brad replied grabbing his gear and a sack full of spare part he could use later.

"See ya' round" Brad said as he raced off toward the forest.

As soon as he was out of sight, "Alright were alone now. So you might as well come out." Teo had sensed someone near by ever sense Paynn left. He pulled a green war hammer from Titan's stall out back and readied himself for a fight.

"Relax my friend it is only me." Much to Teo's delight a man dressed as a dragon priest stepped from the shadows.

"Morpheus!" Teo exclaimed with a smile reaching to shake his old friends hand and embrace him in a hug. "What brings you? Please come inside" Teo offered.

I cannot. Time is urgent and I fear that if I linger my message may be heard by those who would miss use it.

Teo became quite serious at the mention of this, and Titan went on high alert straining all of his senses for any presence.

"I understand, go on." Teo said bluntly

"My temple brother in Dragon city has found a black and gold dragon that bears the mark of the legendary Dragon Booster on his head. He will soon find the next Dragon booster, and when he does, they will begin training to protect Dragon City" Morpheus spoke directly and to the point with Teo listening intently to every word.

"As you know the Priests have spread out across the planet to avoid letting the gauntlets fall into the wrong hands and to be ready for the return of the Boosters. Years ago I entrusted my Son with pendant of the Energy Booster but he and his family were murdered, and the pendant was lost. I thought it had been destroyed until a few moths ago the gauntlet began to glow. Who ever the next Energy Booster is, he has the pendant and has made contact with the Dragon. I can not be sure if they are aware of their destinies or if they are even still near one another. But they have meet, and they must be found."

"I see. Do you believe another war may be approaching?" Teo asked rubbing his chin with a concerned face

"I believe that someone is indeed trying up-set the balance once again. As to wheather they are seeking a war or not, I am not certain. Hopefully with two Boosters active the worst-case scenario can be avoided all together. Tell me old friend have you seen any promising riders in the area or unique looking blue dragons?" Morpheus finished hoping that he was indeed close to the legendary Energy Booster.

"There are indeed some promising riders in the town. I will summon the most capable among them to meet me here. One week should be all the time I need to get the message out." Teo answered with his voice still firm.

"Thank you for you help old friend I will remain close but out of site until we find the dragon and the rider. We must get them to dragon city to ally the Dragon Booster as soon as possible." The priest urged.

"I understand" Teo responded. "But we'd best be moving on, Titan is getting ancy and that can't be a good sign." Teo pointed out Titan looking around franticly, flexing his massive body ready to charge at an unidentified target.

"Yes I just hope that dark forces have arrived too late to know I was here. Until then my friend." Morpheus shook Teo's hand and disappeared into the shadows.

Teo mounted Titan and scanned the distance as far as his eyes could in the dark night sky. Clouds were beginning to gather on the horizon with an ominous appearance to them.

"Dark times are ahead Titan. I just hope we are ready when it gets here." Titan grunted in response and the two were off to Teo's home.


	4. The Storm

Disclaimer: I own my stuff not their stuff

Brad goes into a berserk rage as his power is awakened by another tragedy in his life.

Chapter 4: The storm

Brad had arrived back at his home a few hoursago. After making some light repairs to his cabins foundation and roof in preparation for the storm. He did not see the clouds on his way home but a strong gust of wind carried with it the scent of rain and ozone, air charged with electricity. That could only mean a large storm was coming and soon.

Three days later the storm was upon them and in full force. It had started raining the day after Brad returned to the forest. Thunder, lightning gail-force winds and heavy rain had been battering the ground nonstop for the past two days. Brad was constantly making repairs to the roof and walls. Luckily Brad had more than enough tools to make a heating unit and keep himself warm and dry.

It was the middle of the night and the storm still raged on. Brad was tossing and straining in his sleep, he was having that dream again. He was running toward the alley, BAND BANG… the shots rang out and then Thrasha cried out.

"What the…? That wasn't Thrasha…" Brad's eyes widened as a second cry rang through the night accompanied y the crack of thunder. "The alpha!"

Brad leapt from his bed and quickly put his pants and boots on. He had already been sleeping in boxers and a black wife beater. He ran as fast as he could to the cliff, when he arrived he looked down in terror. The surviving members of the pack of nautilus dragons had returned with friends and the bay was flooding the den.

Brad looked down in horror it looked as if dozens of hatchlings, pups, and eggs were being carried from the den by the current and drown or smashed onto rocks. Then their corpses were carried of to the river. A flash of lightning showed that several adult members of the pack were among the dead young floating down stream.

Brad looked to the den searching for the Alpha, but when another flash of lightning lit up the sky, she was fighting off two light blue dragons by the tree line, and there was another one in the den throwing the baby purple dragons into the current and trampling the eggs an adult was trying to fight it off, but he was already wounded, and wound up being thrown into bay as well. A fourth Nautilus dragon was dragging the pups under and drowning them. The one in the water set its eyes on the struggling adult and lunged from the water biting the purple dragon in the neck and dragging him under the surface. The purple dragon struggled and thrashed wildly and managed to tear a gash in the light blue dragons face and cause deep wounds in its side. They were both bleeding out into the bay, then with a quick twist and a terrible crunch the purple body went limp and torrents of blood filled the bay. His body floated down into the river then as his murderer made his way to the edge of the bay. Brad looked up when he heard the energy dragon let out a roar. He was approaching from the thick forest behind the waterfall. The two dragons at the bay looked up at Brad and seemed to laugh. Brad snapped, before he knew what was happening Brad had his knives drawn and was flying fast toward the dragon in the water.

"RRAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He roared more like a beast than a man. His pendant began to glow and spark as he leapt from the cliff top and dove toward the murderous dragon with pure but rage in his eyes.

The light blue dragon stared in horror as his death approached him with glowing purple blades in hand. The nautilus only had time to look at his comrades and cry out before an eight-inch blade planted itself in his skull with so much force, one of his eyes exploded from the socket. Brad tore the blade through the rest of the dragon's skull nearly ripping the entire head in half, and sending fragments of brain flying into the water. The intruder in the den only stared petrified with fear at what he had just witnessed. Before the dead body even began to sink Brad had shifted his position around and was now facing the terrified onlooker, who couldn't even muster the strength to cry out. Brad jumped from the sinking corpse and was now soaring toward his next victim.

Brads knives hit their mark as sank the blades into either side of the dragon's neck and slammed is weight into the dragon's chest, knocking the wind from his lungs. Finally snapped out of his shock and now writhing in pain the dragon let out a blood-curdling cry. The two that were attacking the alph looked over just in time to see Brad whip his body around the dragon's neck twisting the blades with him severing the dragons head and neck from its base. The alpha took advantage of the distraction and attacked one of the last two remaining dragons. She jumped on its back and sunk her jaws into its neck trying to break it. But she was too weak from blood loss and it was all she could do to hold on. The nautilus ran toward the den and slammed her into the stone cliff face next to the waterfall as hard as he could, breaking her back. She fell to the ground and the dragon slashed at her underbelly tearing open her gut and spilling her innards on the wet grass. She let out one more painful cry before dying from the evisceration. Her executioner threw his head back and let out a roar of triumph when he opened his eyes he saw the energy dragon had arrived at his perch ad was now radiating with rage.

The dragon's dark blue body began to glow an intense blue light. His eyes teeth and claws glowed white and began to spark. The storm seemed to intensify ten-fold at the dragons rage. Lightning struck the ground around him and the ground down in the clearing. He let out a mighty roar that sounded of thunder and reverberated threw the clouds.

The glow and spark from Brad's own pendant became more and more powerful with every passing second. He jumped from behind the waterfall landing on a boulder mostly submerged by the high water and looked up to see the energy dragon in a rage roaring into the storm, his anger building exponentially. Brad heard a small yelp and looked over to see a disemboweled Purple female, "the… Alpha…" he said mournfully, and next to her a large trembling nautilus. Brad looked around at the battle scene. The entire pack was now dead. And the earth was so stained with their blood the rain was struggling to wash it away.

'_Murderers' _he thought his heartbeat became a heavy slow THUMP, THUMP

'_They killed… everyone'_

With every passing second the energy dragon's rage grew and so did the storms ferocity.

'_The pack...' _

Another earth shaking thunder crack.

'_The infants…' _

The energy dragon began to thrash and stomp, knocking huge boulders from the top of the cliff nearly crushing the last two of the murderous gang that had destroyed the waterfall dragon pack. A lighting symbol appeared on his shoulders. His small chest spikes shot our forward and spread into large bat like wings that ran down the length of his sides stopping at the front of his thigh. He flapped sending hurricane winds down at the killers then took off into the sky in a burst of deep blue light.

'_They killed…´_

Everything stopped. The thunder reduced to a low rumble the lightning and rain stopped.

'_They murdered…'_

A single ominous breeze swept threw the clearing. It flowed passed the two nautiluses, who were huddled together and were cowering into each other, too afraid to blink or look away. One watched the sky the other watched Brad.

'_The alpha… ' _

Thunder rolled threw the sky at the thought

Brad stood to his feet and the wind around him began to swirl.

"You killed them…"

THUNDER CLAP, it tore across the land as he spoke.

He stood with his head low and his arms at his sides.

Brad clenched his fists and strained his entire body. The clouds rumbled and the wind picked up even more sending his hair flying around wildly

"They were just protecting their home!" he snapped at them. A bolt of lightning touched ground close to the whimpering dragons.

"And you killed them…" he spoke quietly, thunder rumbled again.

"You killed the pack!" he snapped again. Lightning stuck closer to the dragons.

Brad's pendant began to glow and spark again. This time it hummed with energy. At the same time the clouds began to swirl in one huge circle directly above Brad and a blue light started to radiate across the sky.

"You killed the pups!" Lightning struck the cliff face above the dragons and they scrambled to move. They tried to run toward the river.

Brad opened his eyes; they were now glowing white and sparked with electricity, his body began to radiate an electric blue aura. The scar on his shoulder began to glow and reshape into a lightning bolt. The energy dragon let out a deep, long mournful moan from above the clouds.

"You killed….her…" Another moan from the energy dragon rang through the sky.

The wind swirled around the area blowing the two escaping dragons into the wall opposite from the river. The wind dragged their comrades severed head from the den and dropped it at their paws. They cried out in a most peculiar way. If dragons could scream that would have been it.

"You killed… THE ALPHA!" He roared.

The light that spread across the sky shot down in a focused beam causing the bay to explode into the sky creating a dome of blue and crimson blood stained water the only opening was where the light shot threw. Brads body was lifted into the light. He pointed his hand at the dragons, lifted it above his head then brought it down in a fast chopping motion. With that a thick bolt of lightning struck them both engulfing them in white light. They were vaporized instantly, where they sat was a scorched crater. Even though they were all dead now Brad's fury did not subside. He yelled out into the sky with a blue light shining from his mouth showing four of his teeth had sharpened into wolf like fangs. The sky above him swirled and a twister broke free leveling the entire valley and destroying the near by portion of forest. The dragon and Brad were in a berserk rage and continued their rampage within the dome all night. They were striking at nothing and everything.

This display of power in no way went unnoticed. When the dragon shot into the sky the beam of light had awakened every sleeping eye in Wingspan. Teo and Titan ran out to the front of their house and stared off into the distance at the anomaly before them. Morpheus was on the roof of a dragon stable dressed in average civilian cloths, in awe just like Teo. Not only at the events unfolding in the forest but at the intense power that resonated from it.


	5. The report

Disclaimer: My stuff is mine there stuff is not

While Brad is on a rampage the town is in awe nut in no immediate danger

Chapter 5: the report

The gauntlet was glowing and sparked every time Brad and the dragon's energy rose. The people of the town thought it was the end of the world, some even recoded the events in mobile phones and cameras. Just as the clouds began to swirl, a news team was in the middle of the street. The town's local reporter Jamie Stark covered the story:

"This is Jamie Stark reporting to you live from the small town of Wingspan as a spectacle of nature unfolds deep in the forest behind me. I have never seen anything like this folks. Just a few minutes ago this storm went from a normal rainstorm to what can only be described as Hell breaking loose. Thankfully, according to local authorities no one was hiking or camping in the area so there should be no human casualties from this distance. There is however reported to be a pack of purple dragons living in a valley somewhere deep in the forest. Travelers know them as the waterfall pack because they are rumored to live behind a waterfall, however no one has been able to establish its location on a map. If there is a pack out there I just hope they are safe an… SWEET JEZUS!" The light struck the ground and water was sent thousands of feet into the air, and being suspended by the immense power from the being with in the dome.

"Now I have seen everything people it looks as if a lake or some large body of water has erupted into the air, and is actually staying there! The bright light is penetrating the water, other wise it appears to be a solid… well liquid dome. What ever is going on out there, I am just happy that we are nowhere near… AHHHH!"

The camera was flashed out as a giant bolt of lightning struck through the dome.

"Oh dear God!", when the light subsided and the camera refocused on the twister that was now rampaging in the same area around the dome.

"When this is all over, I am going with a team are going in there to try and figure out what is causing all of this."

The camera zoomed in on the storm and saw trees being flung in all directions some even coming towards the town. None actually made it that far, but people panicked all the same.

Teo went to the stables looking for Morpheus, worried that the spectacle may being caused by something evil.

"Morpheus! What is this?" Teo called out.

The winds were reaching the town and shaking buildings, forcing Morpheus from the roof and causing Titan to struggle just to keep his balance, and putting a lot of strain on his prosthetic.

"We have to find shelter! Titan can take much more of this!" Teo urged as Titan dropped his stomach flat on the ground, trying to be his own anchor.

"Follow me!" Morpheus ordered.

He led them to an empty stable then pulled a pitchfork. The ground opened to an underground base that Morpheus had been working from and using as a place to laying low. The three of them entered quickly and closed the door. Titan was exhausted from having to fight the violent winds and passed out as soon as the hatch closed.

"Morpheus what is this?" Teo asked franticly. "What is causing this?"

"Look old friend." Morpheus pointed to the gauntlet. It was floating and glowing an intense deep blue light and sparking thin jolts of electricity in all directions.

"Does this mean..." Teo's words trailed off as he looked to the priest.

"Yes. Either the dragon or the rider has awakened their true power. But neither one of them should be this powerful on their own. Especially not without the gauntlet. This must mean one of them is extreme danger." Morpheus said with a twinge of fear.

"It must be the dragon. No one has entered the forest sense the night I arrived and all of the towns riders are accounted for." Morpheus said trying to decipher what was going on.

Teo nodded his head in agreement, and then paused at a thought. He remembered Brad taking off in that direction earlier that week.

"BRAD!" Teo yelled in panic.

"Who?" Morpheus questioned.

"A young man who works for me from time to time he left for the forest before you and I spoke! Tell me Morpheus, are you sure the Energy booster a rider?" Teo questioned with his voice trembling with concern.

"Absolutely! The energy dragon destined to fight along side the Dragon booster is a mighty warrior dragon and it would take someone with experience to ride him." Morpheus confirmed. But this only served to quell half of Teo's concern. He was still worried that his young friend was out in the middle of the storm.

Titan was barely conscious. Only awake enough to hear Teo and Morpheus' conversation before slipping back into sleep.

"When Titan has recovered we are going out to find him." Teo stated firmly

"Agreed, when you return we mush find the Energy Booster before it's too late and give him the gauntlet." The priest stated stressing how urgent it was.

"I understand" Teo said looking over at Titan realizing that time is running out. "Tell me old friend what would happen if either the dragon or the rider's power was awakened with out the pendant, the gauntlet AND their partner?"

"It is hard to say. The last time that happened was 300 years ago when the Fire Booster's power awakened before she found her dragon. She went on a rampage that threatened to send all of man and dragon kind alike into a flaming oblivion. However it is hard to say what will happen this time. Just as there are five different boosters there are at least five different reactions any one of them could have to the surge of power. Ultimately the Fire boosters dragon saved her life." Morpheus explained.

"How so?" Teo questioned.

"If her dragon restored balance within her body, the power would have literally consumed and destroyed both her, and her dragon."

"I see." Teo was deep in thought then rested on Titan and fell asleep for the night.


	6. Destiny reveled

Disclaimer: there stuff, my stuff, owned by different peoples

After pushing his body past any imaginable limit brad is having another dream that reveals his destiny

Chapter 6: Destiny Reveled

Back in the forest, the Storm had dissipated and the dome had fallen back into the bay. Its depth had doubled thanks to the barrage of lightning strikes, but thanks to all of the rain from the storm, it was full by sunrise. A few bodies remained scattered across the valley; both Brad and the dragon had completely drained their bodies energy as sunlight refracted from the waters surface it warmed Brad's face.

"Brad… Brad…" Two voices called out to him softly. Brad was floating in a void of pure white and the voices seemed to have no origin.

'_I know those voices… Mom…Dad?'_

Yes Brad it is time you knew." His mother said

'_Knew what?'_

"The truth about your birth." Father said.

"And the reason behind our death." His mother finished.

Just the mentioning of their death made Brad uneasy, but he held strong.

'_Ok, I'm ready.' _He said regaining his composure.

They explained to him that the man his father called brother, was actually going to be his temple brother, and guardian of the Shadow Booster's gauntlet. But he wanted all of them and he wanted to start with the Energy Booster. Vega's full name was Vega Paynn elder brother to Word Paynn who has vowed to finish what his brother started. Brad loudly growled at the mention of Word Paynn and his connection to his parent's death.

They continued to explain that noone knows that Brad is the sole survivor of that night or that he possesses the Energy pendant.

"Good work on keeping it hidden son." His fathers praised.

'_No problem dad. I just trusted my instincts.'_ Brad stated

"Continue to do that my son, your instincts will never steer you wrong" His mother assured him.

"Now then the next thing you must know," She started

"You my son are to become the legendary energy booster." His father finished

'_Wait… how? Don't I need a dragon to be a booster like the legend says?' _Brad questioned pointing out that he doesn't have a dragon.

"Ah but you have already met your partner Brad. The image of the blue dragon from the waterfall appeared before Brad. The dragon walked up to Brad licked his scar on his shoulder then stepped back and laid down holding his head up high. Brad's shoulder began to tingle. He looked at the ragged scar, it flashed blue and became a lightning bolt the same shape as his pendant. Brad looked up and the same mark appeared on the dragons shoulder.

'_Who are you?' _Brad asked the dragon. In response the dragon took the pendant from around Brad's neck with his tail, placed it against the mark on the boys shoulder then pressed his own shoulder to it and sent a mag burst between them. Brad's eyes glowed, as did the dragons. The Slight shock made Brad flinch a little but not as much as he did when he heard a deep smooth voice say "I am called Koga"

Brad gawked at the dragon. _'Did you…did you just speak to me?' _

"In a way, yes." The dragon answered. "We are connected now, which means we can talk with our minds. Do you understand?"

'_Not really…' _Brad answered.

"Well take this into consideration. Other than your jaw hitting the ground you have not moved you mouth a single time during this entire conversation." Koga pointed out.

Brad realized he was right _'Now I get it… wait does this mean you can read my mind?'_

"No only the thought's you have that are directed toward me and vise versa you cannot read my mind either. However we can all ways sense where each other is, tell if we are in danger or under stress even our emotional state." The dragon explained. "Even now I am having a similar dream. When we awaken we must prepare ourselves for what ever the future holds."

'_I see."_ Brad responded.

"Brad you and Koga must train together until you two are in perfect harmony with one another. Then you must seek out my father Morpheus. He will explain the rest from there." Brad's dad finished.

_Wait! How the heck am I supposed to do that I didn't even know I had a grandfather'_ Brad pointed out.

"Do not worry my son. As it so happens an old friend of ours had been watching over you for quite sometime. Your grandfather is with him now. But first you must train." His mother explained.

'_Ok mom we will. I promise to make you both proud'_ Brad finished with a smile

"We know you will." His Dad said with a smile

Brad felt kiss mothers kiss on his forehead then, warmth came over him as his family hugged him, ending his dream.

He stirred awake to the warm sun relaxing his body as he laid on Koga. He felt completely refreshed, except for the fact that every cell of his body ached. He had the energy to move but the mass of pain caught him off guard, he looked over his shoulder as Koga began to wake up as well. They both struggled to their feet and for the first time in the years Brad smiled a genuine smile at Koga.

"**Are you ready to begin?" **Koga asked

"Yea, I'm ready. I just hope you can keep up with my training." Brad said with a smirk.

"**Oh I think I can handle you." **Koga gave an equally confident Smirk.

"First I recommend we get some food for breakfast." Brad suggested.

"**Agreed.**" Koga kneeled down to let Brad in his back. But Brad just gave him a questioned look.

"What the heck are you doing?" He asked the lowered dragon.

"**Aren't you going to ride me?**" Koga asked now with the same confused look on his face.

"Nope" Brad said with a smirk. "I always run down my own breakfast. They did say we had to train right? Well why not start now?" Brad gave a wink, took out his knives and burst from behind the waterfall heading to an area deer often went to graze on the morning dew.

"**And here I thought this boy would need to be whipped into shape, might as well see what he's made of.**" Koga chuckled to himself then took off after Brad toward the hunting grounds. It wasn't long before Koga caught up with Brad, but he had to admit it took longer than expected considering that Brad was just a teenage human. "**Clearly he is more capable than I thought.**"

They ran up to the edge of a meadow then silently stalked along the tree line. Sure enough a large heard had chosen a grazing spot close to a small creek. Brad used his newfound telepathy to talk to Koga with out being detected. The heard was made up of about a dozen deer, including doe, fawn and some young buck. There was one large buck with an enormous rack of antlers he had multiple scars and was clearly an experienced fighter, and the perfect prey.

The plan was for Brad to make the first move and startle the heard, Koga would move to the opposite end of the heard and wait for the panic. The buck would undoubtedly stand his ground against such a young human. While Brad kept him busy Koga would take out any stragglers. They didn't want to take the buck just yet. With out him the rest of the heard would fall apart and that would be the end of their food supply.

The plan went off perfectly. Brad charged at the heard waving his knife and yelling the females and youngest ran toward the brush, then the young bucks followed. The large buck stayed just as they predicted. Brad used his agility and acrobatics to avoid being impaled by the large antlers. Koga had caught two medium-sized buck. He broke the first bucks hind legs with his tail then, swiped at it's face breaking it's neck. The second jumped out in front of Koga was immediately caught in his powerful jaws. Koga clamped down the bucks neck and ripped out his throat. He sent Brad a mental signal and he was quickly up a tree. Brad mentally sent Koga the location of his cabin and the met up there.

Two days had past sense the dream, Brad and Koga were surprised at how alike they both were. They agreed that tomorrow, they would start combat training and honing their abilities.


	7. The Gathering

Chapter 7 The Gathering

I don't own the series but my ideas are mine!

Back in town, it was time to find the next Energy Booster, in what felt like the worst possible time. Titan was still asleep and Morpheus had guessed that he would remain that way until his energy had fully returned. Until then, Titan would be too heavy for them to move on their own and no one else but the Energy Booster could learn of the secret location. Teo went on with things as planned but with a heavy heart, he was worried for about Brad and that he would have to pretend nothing was wrong to avoid a panic until they found the Energy Booster not to mention his Titan's current condition made him a little more than worried.

Nine of Wingspan's best riders and nine of the most powerful blue energy-class dragons in the area met in an old dragon training ground just outside of town at sunrise where Teo had been waiting for them. When they arrived Teo could only shake his head as he slipped a little more into despair.

The first rider to arrive was a young woman riding a two-legged red magma-class dragon. She was Amber, a fiery little red head with a cock attitude and a dragon to match. Teo knew right off the back she would not be compatible with the blue dragon of legend, or any blue dragon for that matter.

The next three were brothers that all rode white sky-class dragons that were using white gliding gear and red thruster gear to fly to the training ground. To Teo's dismay they were coming in too fast. Apparently the brothers were more interested in their stunt race to pay attention to what was going on around them. The one in the lead looked back at his brothers to gloat, and a second after he had turned his head to laugh, he crashed into a wooden fence that marked the training ground, and was sent violently rolling to the ground. The remaining brothers pointed and laughed unaware that debris of the shattered section of fence were still flying threw the air, and right at them. A large fence post came down on the wing of one brothers gliding gear causing him dragon turn and slam into his siblings side, sending them to the ground to join the "winner" of their little race. The three now unconscious siblings were clearly undisciplined and would never be able to ride a trained energy-class dragon.

A young man was next to arrive; he confidently strode in on a tall, slim turquoise sonic-class dragon.

"Calm down people, calm down. Your champion James has arrived. Quickly! Let us get on with these formalities so that the lesser riders can go home and we can get down to business." The rider said with a smirk.

"You however can stay." He said smugly to the rider of the red dragon. "After all, every king does need a queen." He finished with a wink and a light purr.

The red rider's eyes were wide with disbelief, and then a loud "humph" from his dragon woke her from her stooper and unleashed her fury.

"Why you arrogant, sexist, chauvinistic, closed minded, disrespectful little worm!" she dismounted from her dragon and confronted both him and his dragon.

"Who exactly do you think you are? Never mind, I don't care! Who the hell do you think your talking to like that? It's guys like you that show women like me that the entire male species is made up of nothing more than cocky, egotistical, macho, tough guy wunna-be's…"

She continued her relentless rant for what seemed like forever. (Though it had only been a few minutes.) In a short time she had jumped from the turquoise riders arrogance to the brother's immaturity, then to Teo's seeming indifference, though he had done nothing but stand there and wait for everyone to arrive without uttering a single word. She was just getting started on how all men were dogs when she was interrupted buy a loud, "**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEACH**" she fell to the ground with her ears ringing and her head in a daze.

"Good boy Sonar." The rider praised his turquoise dragon, who had just brought the Amber's endless tirade to a screeching halt.

"What is your problem you jerk?" She demanded struggling to find her balance, to set up for another rant. "You could have seriously damaged my ears with that little stunt, don't you have any control over that beast at all? Typical man just lets his dragon do what ever he," "**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEACH**" the dragon knocked her to the ground again with its sound.

"For the love of Drac, do you ever shut up girl?" the turquoise rider snapped at her.

"Ok I get it, you don't like me and clearly you have no sense of humor. But come on! Do you have to talk all of our ears off with your nagging? Sonar is supposed to be the sonic dragon here, NOT YOU!" he finished with a smirk and his dragon chuckling.

"Why I have never been so insulted in all my life! You disrespectful…"

"Oh I'm sure you have been lady! Maybe you couldn't hear it over you own squawking" the youngest of the white dragon brothers laughed making the older two and their dragons laugh as well.

"Good one Bobby." The eldest brother praised.

"Thanks Al." They high fived one another, and continued chuckling.

The girl was turning as red as her dragon at this point and was ready to give them all an earful but as soon as she opened her mouth the middle brother Harry interrupted.

"Seriously, who do you think YOU are? Yea we like to have fun but that doesn't give you the right to start attacking us at a million dracometers a second with that mouth of yours. It's obvious the guy was just joking, if anything you should take it as a compliment that his royal highness would want to keep you around anyway." He finished playfully rolling his head toward the sonic-dragon rider. Now, Amber was furious and wanted to make sure they all knew it. But once again, she was interrupted, this time by the Alfred the eldest brother before she could make a sound.

"Criticize me and my brothers if you want…" He said with his voice stern and his playful expression now changed to a much more serious demeanor and his brothers followed suit. Clearly they were more disciplined than anyone had initially thought.

"Criticize us if you want, but what gives you the right to say anything about Teo?" These words snapped her out of her rage and she turned to face Teo, who's demeanor hadn't changed at all sense she arrived.

"All he has done is stand there and wait patiently for everyone to arrive. He may not be the most talkative person in town but he asked us to come because he saw something in us that the other riders in town don't have. And how do you repay him? With insults and mockery." His words were sharp and hit her like daggers. Amber's expression went from anger, to guilt, to full on shame at how she had conducted herself.

She turned facing the four men, who were all looking down at her from their dragons with disgust in their eyes, then glared at the turquoise rider and quickly pointed a finger at him.

"Well if he hadn't said those things…" Alfred interrupted her yet again.

"It seems to me that you are the one who is truly "immature"." He quoted her then turned his dragon to walk past her and stand by Teo with out saying another word or even a side ways glance.

She froze at the reality of what just happened as the others followed Al's lead and walked past her without a word.

She stood up with her head hung low and walked toward her dragon silently whimpering to herself. She was maged into the saddle by the dragon, while being lifted she saw the men of the group looking right at her, or rather right past her. Once in the saddle, she heard the sound of heavy footsteps, then a group of lighter steps followed. She turned to see three riders approaching from the distance. Two tan skinned riders rode atop blue energy-class dragons. The woman was about Teo's age, and she was clearly a very wise woman. Her dragon was tall and walked on four legs with a face of an experienced leader. The younger appeared to be her son, a teenager riding on a young two-legged dragon; they both looked full of energy but stayed instep with the elders and did not stray from the team. They were leading a team of seven blue energy-class dragons, bringing the total number to nine.

The third rider was in his early twenties with short red hair and riding a large brown earth-class dragon that was like a younger brown version of Titan. Despite his size, he still shook the ground with every step.

"Ah it appears the dragons have arrived," Teo said with base in his voice and a light smile. "and they brought a friend."

The men at his side glanced at him then looked back at the oncoming trio. Amber made her way to Teo standing off to the side of the group still feeling ashamed of what a fool she made of herself. She looked to see Teo's lightened expression then looked back at the oncoming group. She eyed the young man riding the brown dragon and noticed he bore a resemblance to Teo.

"W-who are they?" She asked hesitantly, hoping she wasn't the only one curious about the new arrivals. The entire group was now facing Teo waiting for him to respond.

"You will find out soon enough." He said slightly teasing with another chuckled.


	8. The reunion

Chapter 8

The reunion

I own only my original ideas.

He waved to them, as they got closer then crossed his arms over his chest. The woman gave a simple wave while the two younger riders waved more franticly. The group next to Teo waved as well. Suddenly the brown dragon broke from their group and came thundering toward the training grounds, and headed straight for Teo. The riders and their dragons took a few steps back afraid of being trampled buy the large brown dragon. As he drew closer the dragon showed no sign of slowing down. The others began to scatter, but Teo hadn't budged an inch. Amber looked over her shoulder to see not only had Teo not moved, but he was also grinning from ear to ear. She looked up in confusion to see that both the speeding dragon and his rider looker equally ecstatic. She and the others stopped a safe distance from Teo then watched as the dragon suddenly locked his legs and violently skidded towards Teo in a massive dust cloud of loose dirt and rock. They all thought for sure that Teo was done for. He disappeared in the cloud and the sound of soil being grated from the earth had stopped. The riders all looked in terror and anticipation, expecting to see Teo smeared across the dirt like a giant bug. But, to their disbelief the, dragon had stopped just inches in front of Teo and was wagging its short thick tail in excitement while panting hard with his tongue out. Teo was now grinning up at the young rider who had an equally large grin on his face.

"Uncle Teo!" The teen shouted as he leapt from the dragon's saddle landing next to his uncle. They looked much more alike now that they were standing side by side.

"Kenai!" Teo said with a hearty laugh. "It is so good to see you, my nephew."

The two gave each other a great hug then ended it with Teo resting is hand on Kenai's shoulder. The brown dragon licked up Teo's entire front, then nuzzled his belly. Teo and Kenai both laughed, at the large dragons childish ways. Teo pat the dragon's head and scratched his chin with his free hand.

"It is good to see you again too Atlas, I see you have grown a bit sense your last visit, aye young pup. When Sara said she had found another rider I had no idea she was referring to you Kenai." Teo said slightly puzzled

"Yea well she told me that she was coming out here to meet you for something important. I'm more of a brown dragon kinda guy than blue, but me and Atlas will help however we can." Atlas nodded cheerfully in compliance with Kenai.

"Thank you for coming. I can definitely use the help. I will give you, Sara and Andrew more details later." Teo said lightly.

The rest of the group approached the two men and dragon, all amazed at how similar they looked. While Teo was much older and much balder, with a large gut and a red beard, Kenai was fit young and had a full head of hair. He had his uncle's broad chest, strong arms and facial features. They even had the same eyes. Kenai was 17 and stood 5'11"tall. He was a few inches taller than Teo but the resemblance was still uncanny.

"WHOA! That guy looks just like Teo!" Bobby exclaimed. His siblings only laughed while the other two scoffed and rolled their eyes at the obvious statement.

"Everyone come close. This is my nephew Kenai and his dragon Atlas. They will be assisting me with our little competition. Kenai these are the best riders Wingspan has to offer. Hopefully one of them will become the champion we need in upcoming hard ships."

"Hopefully indeed." Everyone looked at Sara, who spoke in a smooth calm tone.

"Hello old friend it has been far too long." She said with a smile as she walked up and gave Teo a warm hug.

"Yes it has." He said with a smile. "Everyone this is Sara. She breeds the finest blue energy-class dragons in he world back in dragon city. She is also one of the best riders and warriors I have ever known." Teo introduced her to the group and they all nodded in respect.

"This her son Andrew, he is also her most advanced disciple." He motioned toward Andrew who had just dismounted his dragon.

Andrew was about 5'10 and had a lean muscular build. His muscles were very defined for his age. He had a few scars that showed despite being only 16 he has incredibly well trained hand been in more than enough fights to prove it.

Alfred recognized the signs of a fighter when he saw the boy and immediately knew that he was a lot more powerful than he looked.

"Has everyone arrived Teo?" Sara asked looking around only counting seven others not including herself.

"No actually there is one more still on his way." Teo answered

Right on cue one of the blue dragons looked into the distance and let out a low growl. The others soon did the same and Atlas began stomping the ground as if preparing himself to charge. When everyone looked in the direction the dragons had focused their attention on they saw a young man about Andrews age with white long hair, riding atop a black psy-class dragon. Teo immediately recognized the insignia on the boy's jacket as that of the Dragon Eye's Down City crew. It was with out a doubt the son of Word Paynn, Moordryd. Teo gritted his teeth and glared at him as he raced toward the grounds with a confident smirk on his face. Teo stepped in front of the crowd it confront him as soon as he reached them.

Moordryd slowed his dragon Decepshun to a walk as he approached Teo.

"My FATHER sends his best wishes Teo of Wingspan." Moordryd said with an evil laugh that only fueled Teo's anger and made everyone else uneasy as well.

"Leave Moordryd. NOW!" Teo ordered firmly glaring at the surprised boy.

Moordryd was sure that mentioning his father would have all of them at his feet. But the reality was quite the opposite. All of Wingspan was familiar with the Paynn family and the Dragon Eye's crew. And everyone knew that they were not to be trusted.

"I will not tell you again. You, your father and your crew are not welcome here. So leave now and do not come back!" Teo ordered this time with a more threatening tone. Andrew and Kenia stepped up to stand on either side of Teo both glaring at Moordryd and folding their arms across their chests.

"You little peasants! How DARE you disrespect me or my father like this." Moordryd started.

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Andrew demanded. His temper beginning to flair causing his dragon Surge to growl in unison with his command; and they both lowered into a fighting stance.

"I believe my uncle said it was time for you to go." Kenai said in a menacing tone that made Moordryd swallow a lump of fear in his throat.

This time it was Atlas who reacted. He stomped up to Moordryd and Decepshun and gave them a false charge. He stopped just before he would have made contact with the black dragon and roared in her face. She jumped back almost falling in fear, but quickly found her footing lowered her head, growling in attempt to look as threatening as she could.

"That, was your last warning Paynn." Kenai started. The rest of the riders and their dragons started closing in on Moordryd with growls, and scowls. The dragons all began charging their mag energy ready to attack.

"Go now and tell your FATHER that if he messes with Wingspan, he will gravely regret it." Kenai finished.


	9. How they have grown

Chapter 9

How they have grown

Moordryd had never seen so many people willing to stand against his father. He knew that he didn't stand a chance out in the desert like this and quickly turned to run away.

"I WILL BE BACK!" he shouted over his shoulder

"WHAT! Amber yelled with he fire having returned at being threatened.

"Hey" she said to the two oldest white dragon brothers, "come help me make sure he got the message nice and clear." She said with a devilish smirk.

"Lets go Charla" she commanded her dragon and took off in a full sprint after Moordryd.

"You heard the lady," the Harry said to Al. "Lets hit the sky bro. Get'um Stratus!" He cheered as his dragon took off.

"Let's go Mesos." Alfred said calmly but his dragon had just as much kick as Stratus did.

The two white dragons and their riders took off in a full sprint before activating the white and red gear, flying overhead of the red dragon. The three quickly closed in on Moordryd and his dragon, and then pounced. Harry dive-bombed Moodryd knocking him from his saddle, then Alfred tackled Decepshun knocking her to the ground. The Amber and her dragon closed in on Moordryd while he was still dazed on the ground. Charla placed one of her feet on his chest threatening to crush the life out of him. Moordryd quickly snapped back to reality and looked up to see the girl with a staff to his face and a dragon's foot on his chest slowly starting to press down. He looked for his dragon in a panic when he saw her pinned to the ground by two whit dragons. One had her neck in his jaws and the other had his claws at her gut both threatening to dismember her should she or Moordryd try anything.

"Now then Moordryd. We just wanted to make sure you understood that if you ever come after us again you and your dragon are scales." She said in finished with full seriousness but had a small smile on her face almost daring him to test her.

Moordryd was completely terrified at this point, and it was all he could do to keep from crying like an infant.

"Am I understood?" she asked firmly as Charla pressed down on his torso a little more making him cough uncontrollably.

Tears welled in his eyes as he forced a weak "Y-yes" from his empty lungs.

"What was that? I'm not sure I heard you clearly." She playfully put her hand to her ear and leaned closer to Moordyds gasping face. Charla pressed his chest a few more times forcing him to sink into the dirt under her weight.

"I'm listening…" She chimed

"Yes! I swear! My father nor I will ever come back to Wingspan! I give you my word." Moordryd said desperately almost pleading for his life at this point.

"Good, and what about the rest of your crew?" she asked Charla looked him in the face with a growl.

Moordryd looked to Decepshun to see the dragon at her neck had tightened his grip almost breaking her skin with his pointed teeth and the other was starting to draw blood from her stomach with his claws. Decepshun was completely limp and whimpering sadly looking to Moordryd.

"YES I SWEAR ON MY HONOR AS A DOWNCITY CREW RACER! No one associated with me, my father or the dragon eyes will come for any of you or ever return to Wingspan. Just please let us go! Don't hurt Decepshun anymore! PLEASE!"

"Hmph, What do you guys say? Can we believe he wont give us any more trouble?" she asked her comrades.

Alfred nodded his head and released his hold on the dragon's neck. His sibling backed his dragon's claws from Decepshun's gut. The tips of the Stratus' claws were stained crimson with the black dragons blood, and Mesos looked Decepshun in the eye and licked her fangs sinisterly. She got the message loud and clear but was too scared to move.

"Yea I believe him. He may be a bad guy but even creeps like him know when they're beaten." Harry said.

Amber nodded her head and Charla took her foot off of Moordryd, who immediately scrambled over to his dragon, got in the saddle and took off as if their lives depended on it, back towards Dragon City. The three riders laughed at having gotten rid of Moordryd and his father for the time being at least. The sound of gears being activated was followed by a cloud of dust, as they all headed back to the group to start the tasks they had come to do.

When the riders returned to the group each glowing with pride at what they had accomplished. They were meet by Teo, Kenai and Andrew at the gate, everyone had been watching intently. The red rider was nervous at first as Teo and the others looked at her and the brothers with firm faces. There was a silence that seemed to last forever, it was broken when Teo approvingly said to them "Well done riders. Well done." He nodded in approval and gave a small smile. Andrew and Kenai beamed with delight high fived the brothers and patted the red rider on the back.

"That was totally DRACK!" Bobby exclaimed running up to his siblings. "Nimbus, did you see all of that? Haha, wicked."

The crowd erupted in cheer and praise. Sara approached Teo, who had been calmly watching from the side.

"They are quite the enthusiastic group aren't they?" She said with a light laugh

Teo chuckled in response, "Yes, enthusiastic indeed. But could any of them really be the Energy booster? They all are so in tune wit their dragons I don't think any of them could bring out their full potential riding a blue dragon."

Sara held her smile but fully grasped the weight of what Teo was saying. "Well I think it is clear what the first challenge should be. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, tonight well be a casual meet and greet among the group no need to rush such an important process. Tomorrow we will get them training with your dragons. I doubt some of them will be able to ride your dragons let alone pilot them proficiently." Teo explained.

"Yes it will be quite the event. But who knows, they might actually surprise us." Sara replied trying to remain positive.

The sun was beginning to set and Teo wanted to get back to Titan. He also wanted to speak with Morpheus.

"Alright everyone now that you're acquainted with one another I suggest we head back to the town for the night. You are all welcome to stay at my stables for the next few days. There are plenty of rooms for everyone and everything your dragons could need". Teo said over the noise of the groups chatter. Everyone cheered at being offered free housing and food for a couple days.

"Sara would you mind giving me a ride back to the stable? We have much to discuss and prepaid for tomorrow." Teo asked but noticed that Sara's attention was being directed elsewhere.

"Come one Andrew do you honestly believe you could beat me? We have been over this how many times now?" Kenai taunted

"Yes we have been over this and this time I've got you!" Andrew replied.

The boys only a few months apart in age were about to engage in yet another sparing match. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but because the two were both very skilled and even more competative, a simple sparing match could easily get out of hand.

"Oh boy I thought they would have grown out of this by now. Even as toddlers those two along with Brad would start off play fighting but end up tearing up whatever building they were in before Tyro, Vega and I would pull them apart." What started off as Teo's fond memory, ran sour at the mention of Vega's name.

"Indeed, well old habits die hard you know. How is Brad doing now anyway? He and Kenai should be about the same age now am I right?" Sara questioned. "I'm surprised you didn't call him to this event as well.

Teo only let out a sigh at the mention of Brad and what has happened over the past few years. But during his reflection he found himself smiling.

"Brad has come a long way considering all he has been threw. Still as hot tempered as ever but he is a great fighter and a genius with different gears. He is truly his father's son. But after what happened with Vega, Brad does'nt trust anyone beyond a certain point if at all. He's almost in a constant state of anger even when he seems completely calm or smiles, you can tell he never lets his guard down even for a second. Something tells me this particular group could have gone one way or another with him here."

"My, my it sounds like he has become quite the complex young man." Sara stated taking everything in.

She remembered Andrew and Kenai's inevitable duel that had now escaladed from shouts and taunting to actual punches, kicks and tempers were beginning to fly. She and Teo just watched them go at it while the group cheered for one or the other. James was playing announcer to the fight making comments about devastating blows and smooth moves. Amber began ranting to herself how boys were show offs and power obsessed.

"Tell me old friend, how strong do you think Brad has become?" As she asked Andrew and Kenai's blows were becoming noticeably more powerful.

Stances were firm and solid, punches were direct and precise. The ground was dented and cracked from the force of their feet and missed punches. The older two white dragon brothers were now watching silently as the sparing had turned into a full on battle. Bobby continued to cheer and Amber continued to rant, oblivious to the intensifying battle behind her. Even Sonar James had become silent at this point and watched with their mouths agape. They couldn't believe how two people who were closer than brothers a second ago were now trying to beat each other death. A simultaneous sidekick from both of the fighters sent them flying in opposite directions. They quickly found their footing and took a second to catch their breath. Both stared the other down with a combination of rage and ecstasy. It was as if they enjoyed the blood lust but hated each other at the same time. They took a deep breath, lowered into a fighting stance then charged one another with immense speed. Every step tore into the earth like a knife threw paper. Both of them let out a wild battle cry that made even the dragons cringe. Atlas, Surge and the team of blue dragons were used to the boys intense battles and simply watched waiting for one to make a mistake then they would intervene before the other killed him for it with a mag burst.

When the two finally reached one another the ground exploded from the force of their punches. The fight was now so intense that the two only looked like shadowy blurs moving with in a mass of dirt and rock. They had become human tornado's carving a path into the dried desert floor.

"Childs play…" Teo said calmly. Sara snapped her head over to Teo with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean "child's play"?" Sara questioned hesitantly.

"You heard me Sara. Andrew and Kenai are skilled indeed and their power is beyond measure. But Brad is still stronger than both of them." Teo said not looking away from the boys fight.

"How can that be?" Sara asked still in disbelief of what Teo was telling her

"Your Nephew and Andrew are two of the strongest fighters in Dragon cities if not the most powerful of all. Even the Dragon Booster is not on par with them in skill nor in strength. They train with each other till their bones crack and have even passed out on their feet on multiple occasions and you expect me to believe that Brad has surpassed them with no formal training and no one to train with?" She smirked devilishly thinking she had caught her old friend in an exaggeration.

Teo only smiled and pointed off into the distance.

"I do not understand…" Sara said now confused again.

"Kenai and Andrew train with you in the city and fight each other to hone their skills. Brad however has developed his own fighting style and trains every day by living in the forest off in the horizon. He hones his skills and grows his power by fighting wild dragons."

Sara's jaw dropped at what she had just heard. Though either Andrew or Kenai could handle a city dragon on their own. A wild dragon was exceptionally dangerous from never being able to hold back all of their lives fighting in the wild. They were much stronger than an average city dragon and if one were to go rouge it would surely become something of legend as an enraged wild dragon can only be described as raw power incarnated. The sun was now disappearing just beyond the horizon and Sara stared off into it trying only to comprehend the fact that Teo's words were true.

"Wait!" Sara was suddenly struck by another ralization. "If Brad has been living out in those forests does that mean he was out there when that massive storm occurred. With the strange light and the dome of water?" Sara asked franticly.

"Yes. I believe he was. Its getting dark we need to head back." Teo said trying to put off this particular conversation for another time.

"Atlas! Surge! Time to go, get the boys will you." The dragons nodded in response the maged their respective riders away from each other ending the fight. The boys quickly regained their senses; battered and bruised they begin shouting at one another about who was the winner and how it would be settled next time. Then they were laughing and back to their old selves completely, as if nothing happened. Bobby thought it was hilarious and the Amber had switched the topic of her rant from how power crazy men were to how they were just crazy in general. The other three males were simply staring in amazement and disbelief of everything they had just witnessed. Alfred was a formidable fighter buy any standard, but had never seen such an intense fight between two people before. Only scenes described to him from the dragon human war could compare to what he had just seen.

Teo was maged onto one of Sara's dragons and quietly told Sara "I will explain everything to you later after I brief Andrew and Kenai when we get back."

Sara agreed, but her mind was racing, still trying to process what she had already been told. The son of one of her best friends was living in the forest alone fighting wild dragons. The scenarios of what kind of encounters he must have gone threw were countless and the thought of that freak storm was enough to break her into a sweat and restrict her breathing.

The rest of the trip back to Teo's stables was filled with the group questioning Kenai and Andrew about their fight and how strong they were. Charla and her rider rode of too the side of the group refusing to take interest in the conversation but she found herself glancing over at Kenai more times than she would care to admit. Andrew noticed her gaze and asked her about it only for her to blush a glowing red and run ahead of the group in embarrassment with out answering. Kenai was oblivious to what had just happened but Andrew and the others men were laughing hysterically along with their dragons.

They reached the stables and each rider tended to their dragons before going inside. James and Alfred had begun cooking a meal for themselves and the other brothers. Amber chose to eat at a near by diner rather than face the guys. Teo and Sara told the group that Andrew and Kenai were going to help tend to the blue dragons for the night. However the truth was Sara's dragons were very intelligent and so well trained they required very little human assistance at all. The four of them along with Atlas and Surge went to the underground stable where Titan was still lying regaining his strength. Morpheus said he should be recovered by the tomorrow. Titan had gone from being unconscious to just being asleep and would occasionally roll to one side and kick his feet like he were running or move his mouth like he was eating. Teo looked at his sleeping dragon and scratched his back just above the shoulder. Titan's tail started to wag and he started panting with his tongue out. Teo was very pleased with Titan's recovery. When the others filed in after making sure they weren't followed, Sara, Andrew and Surge just looked at Teo show his affection for the massive dragon. When Kenai and Atlas came into the room and saw Titan in his weakened state instead of stand like the others or calmly approach wanting him to get his sleep, they rushed him. Teo was caught completely off guard by the sound of thundering feet and hoofs. When he looked up Kenai and Atlas were now leaping toward him and Titan.

"STOP NOW!" Teo's voice thundered threw the underground stable Atlas planted his feet and skidded to a stop inches in front of Titan. Kenai had jumped high enough to clear Titan's back and couldn't stop himself. Just before Kenai collided with Titans body Teo caught him by his shirt ant snatched him out of the air. Titan continued to snore and fidget in his sleep then Teo sat his nephew next to Atlas.

"Listen, that storm you saw on the news a couple days ago caused a pretty big ruckus hear in Wingspan. A lot of us were out in the town watching the storm and when things started getting rough Titan shielded us from the storm. It took a lot out of him, so he's been recuperating. He should be good as new by tomorrow. But for now he needs his rest, GOT IT!"

Teo never took his hand from Titans massive green hide while he spoke to his nephew. Kenai nodded to his uncle, walked over to Titan and was amazed at how large the dragon was. Atlas was 6' tall at the highest point on his body when standing. Titan was 7'6" high laying flat on his stomach. He was also wider and longer than Atlas and make Kenai realize how much growing his own dragon still had to do. Kenai put one hand on Titans side and just felt the rhythm of the large dragons breathing. He looked at Atlas, and then looked to his uncle with sympathy and understanding. They didn't say a word, they just hugged then patted each other on the shoulder.

Atlas walked around the massive green dragon, stopping to take notice of his missing leg before continuing on and stopping to look at Titans sleeping face.

When Atlas was hatched at Teo's stable, Kenai was still living the city with his parents and the other dragons took much of Teo's time Titan was a surrogate father to him. Despite being a green draconium dragon the brown markings on his head and body made Atlas very comfortable with him. Atlas would follow titan everywhere and help whenever he could. Despite their massive size when fully grown, baby Earth and Bull class dragons are actually pretty small. At the time Atlas was barely bigger than Titans foot. But whenever he saw Titan push or pull heavy loads for Teo, Atlas would try to do the same. He may have been strong for his size but Atlas was still very much a pup. It was a few years later when Kenai's parents sent him to live with Teo out in Windspan. Atlas had grown considerably large by then and was actually the same height as Kenai when he came to live at the stables. At first Atlas didn't care for Kenai one-way or the other. But Kenai was just like him in that if he saw Teo do it he wanted to do it too. After a few more years past when Teo and Titan would do something Kenai and Atlas would be right by their side. They would form a bond that got them to where they are now. But now Atlas' old mentor was down and he didn't want to leave his side. Atlas curled up at Titans side and had resolved to stay the night there, and would not leave until Titan woke up again. Teo and Kenai understood and went back to Sara and Andrew to discuss the energy booster situation.


	10. What should we do

Chapter 10

What should we do?

Not my series, but my … everything else

"So what is this all about?" Sara asked directly. She had seen the storm on the news and knew that it was somehow connected to their current mission to find a blue dragon rider.

"Right, well as already know, the black dragon of legend has been found and so has the dragon booster. The three of them nodded but remained silent.

"And I'm sure you all know that he also fought along side other riders as well. The Fire Booster and her red magma-class dragon, the Shadow Booster had a black psy-class dragon, and so on." He informed the group. Kenai and Andrew had not heard much about the other boosters before, but always thought they were just sidekicks to the Dragon Booster. They were now listening even more intently than before.

"Well before the storm a dragon priest came to me and informed me that not only is the peace between humans and threatened, but that the powers Energy Booster and their dragon have been awakened." He paused allowing them to ask any questions they might have. Sara took a moment before realizing something.

"You don't think that the events of that massive storm were from the Energy Booster do you? That amount of raw power is unimaginable." Sara said in shock. Kenai and Andrew were especially worried about their child hood friend.

"What if the new booster can't control all of that power?" Andrew asked

"Ms. Sara told us that Brad was living in the forest fighting dragons. If the Energy booster can do all of that, what will happen if he snaps and goes after Brad out there?" Kenai added.

"Yes boys, I understand your concern, believe me I do. But according to the dragon priest, that power came from either the dragon or the Energy Booster himself. He says that it is unlikely that they have found each other yet since he has the gauntlet needed for the booster to fully control his powers. He also informed me that the pendant was lost years ago the fire.

"What fire?" Andrew asked looking at Kenai who sighed and looked away.

"Wait, Tyro had the pendant? But why, Thrasha was purple not blue and there was no purple booster." She was starting to sound panicked

"Calm down Sara. Tyro's father entrusted him with the pendant in case the Energy Booster was needed and as a way to keep it separated from the gauntlet incase either one were to fall in the wrong hands. He was actually supposed to be a dragon priest when the time came. But after that night…when Vega turned on him… it was lost in the fire." Teo had to force the words from his mouth, for the memory was too painful.

"Mom… that's what happened to Mr.s Tyro and Mr. Vega… I had no idea." Andrew said looking up at his mother's pain stricken face. The mood in the room was heavy and sad, but Teo broke the silence in order to finish filling them in.

"Sadly Brad witnessed the whole thing, but got away before the pier was destroyed." He said trying to mention something positive.

"Is it possible that Brad could have the pendant?" Sara pondered out loud.

"Highly unlikely. From the account that Brad gave me, along with the official police report; Tyro was gone days before the fire and probably had it with him. Brad didn't find Tyro until… the end. There was no chance for Tyro to tell him about the pendant much less give it to him. Plus I have been working with Brad for a while now and have never seen him with it." He seemingly struck down her theory.

"I see. So where do we stand as of today?" Sara asked, trying to refocus on the task at hand.

"Well since Titan will be better by tomorrow, we will probably head into the forest to find Brad when he's ready. Which means you will have to take over finding the booster." Teo said scratching the back of his head.

"I'm coming too!" Kenai said in a determined tone. "He's one of my oldest friends and he's been helping you uncle Teo. I have to do what I can to help him."

Teo could tell that his nephew was determined to go, but he also knew that Kenai would be needed most in town.

"Isn't there a faster way to find the Energy Booster?" Andrew asked impatiently. "Then we could all go look for him."

"Actually there may be one other way." A voice said approaching the group from further back in the stables. It was Morpheus in his priests uniform.

"Because of the nature of the Energy Boosters power, the gauntlet should react when it's near them." He held up the gauntlet and wrapped it in cloth.

"Make sure no one knows you have this Teo. Simply bring it close to the riders you have gathered and if one of them is indeed the Energy Booster, either they or the gauntlet will have a noticeable reaction." He explained handing it to Teo.

"But how do you know it will work?" Teo asked quickly. He was almost upset that Morpheus hadn't mentioned this sooner, but figured he had his reasons.

"Actually I'm not sure if it will. According to my temple brother in Dragon City, the gold gauntlet only reacted in the presence of the Dragon, the Rider and the pendant. But because the power of the Energy Booster has indeed been awakened, this gauntlet should react to being around any one of the remaining three. I got the idea during the storm. As the storm raged on, the gauntlet glowed and sparked wildly. In theory, this is the fastest way to find the Energy Booster, but it is almost the most risky." His tone became more dreadful at this point, and the others were listening to every word.

"If the wrong people were to get their hand on any of the gauntlets, pendants or dragons of legend, they would have the means to disrupt the balance between our kind and start another Dragon Human war." He ended forcefully.

"However, I am glad to report that my temple brother Mortis has located the next Dragon Booster, and they have already begun their training." He said with a sigh of relief. But that did not change the matter at hand.

Overhead they could hear Amber returning and locking her dragon up for the night. That's Andrew had an idea.

"Why don't we check them while everyone is asleep? We can go up to the doors and wait a few minutes for a reaction. If nothing happens, then we move on to the next room." He grinned at his generous idea.

"What if being outside the room isn't close enough?" Kenai asked. "I don't know about you, but I am not about to walk into Amber's room while she's sleeping to get told off." He said waving his hands in front of his face. Everyone nodded in agreement, the plan was a dud, and Andrew dropped his head in defeat.

"How about at breakfast? Everyone will be sitting at the table, we can get as close as we want without having to sneak or risk taking it out into the open." Kenai suggested.

"Now that sounds like a good idea." Morpheus said. "Teo you should be the one the check them individually. You can tell them it's just another formality to decide who will go first in the competition. If you get a reaction, then there will be no need for the competition, and you, the booster and the others can go off in search if the dragon of legend.

"Very well, but for now it's best we all get upstairs with the others before they get suspicious." Teo said bringing their little meeting to a close. "Morpheus, can you stay close to here? When we find the booster, I want to move quickly to get Brad, and look for that dragon." Morpheus nodded and headed back into the cave. Titan was stirring more and more, making it clear that even asleep his energy was back and that by morning; he would be ready to go. Back upstairs; everyone was getting to know each other a little better.


	11. Bonding time

Chapter 11

Bonding time.

"Well look who decided to join us." James said sarcastically as Amber entered the kitchen. "Here to tell us how we're all lazy and pig headed again are you?"

"Oh shut it James. I swear you're as loud mouthed as that dragon of yours." She retorted. "Hey loud mouth! Why do you think he asked all of us to come here?"

"How should I know? You arrived before I did remember." He scoffed and went back to his food.

In the next room Alfred and Harry were wrestling with one another while Bobby cheered them on.

"Get'im Al. I mean go Harry!" Bobby cheered for both his brothers as they rumbled around the room.

Amber walked in and sat on a couch behind Bobby. She watched the brothers fumble over one another before rolling her eyes and muttering "boys…" to herself.

"He knuckle-heads! Do either of you have a clue as to why we were called here?" She interrupted her sparing with her aggravated tone.

"Hmph." Harry scoffed at her. "Do you even know how to be polite? No wonder guys seem to do nothing but annoy you. You're always acting like such a bitch I doubt anyone can stand to be around you. OWCH!" he was cut off by a smack to the head from Alfred.

"Not in front of Bobby. I told you we shouldn't encourage that kind of talk." He said calmly but sternly. Bobby chuckled at his brother's punishment.

"But Al you know I'm right. Remember how she was back at the training ground? We hadn't even done so much as look at her before she started her little tantrum." Harry was fed up with Amber's attitude at this point and it was his turn to give her an earful.

"Even Teo! He's been more than patient and hospitable of all of us, but she carried on about him too." He shook free of his brother's hold and stood in the middle of the room glaring at her.

"Look, I don't know what happened to you in the past, but because of your constant whining I don't care anymore. Grow up and start treating people with the respect that you want them to show you!" He shouted.

"Harry that's enough. You've made your point." Alfred put a hand on his shoulder. "You and Bobby should go wash up for the night. Make sure he really washes up this time."

With that Harry stormed out of the room and headed upstairs, with Bobby close behind.

"Hey I do clean myself. I just don't like to use soap." Bobby said to his brothers as he ran up behind Harry.

Amber was on the verge of tears at this point. Normally she would have fought back or even tried to explain why she disliked boys so much. But this time she may have pushed them too far. Everyone in town respected Teo for his strength and wisdom. Anyone could come to him with any problem, and he always knew what to do. If he didn't he would help as much as he could. Sometimes he would just listen, sometimes that was all someone really needed. Thanks to him, every dragon in town was healthy, every home was sturdy, and everyone was happy.

"I'm sorry for my brothers behavior. He can be cruel with his words some times." Alfred sat across the room from her.

"He was right…" She sobbed looking at her feet, fighting back her tears. "It's not that I hate all men, it's just the things they do that bother me so much. And besides, aren't I allowed to have an opinion? Why should I care if someone else doesn't agree with me? It's my honest opinion and if they don't like it, that's their problem… so why do I feel like such a bitch?" She went from sad to upset to confused about herself.

"Just because you feel a certain way about something, doesn't mean you have to let everyone know it. As you saw, you're not exactly perfect either. But no one said anything until you started ranting." Alfred said calmly but directly. Amber was looking at him confused but feeling worst than before.

"So this is all my fault?" She shouted, now she was angry again.

"What I am saying is, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. No one can take that from you. But at the same time, no one should be forced to hear your opinion about them either. Just like how you felt bad back at the training ground, or even now. Everyone was only giving you their honest opinion of your behavior. We were doing the same thing you did." His tone was direct and serious. He was stating a fact at this point and Amber hated to admit that it was all true.

"Now I ask you, has any good come from stating your opinion the way that you do?" He asked her sincerely. All Amber could do was shake her head no. Whenever she complained, it didn't make her feel any better. In fact, it made people hate being around her until all she had left was Charla. Though she had other friends, her dragon was her only real close friend, and the only one who tolerated her for so long.

"It's not my place to tell you what to do." Alfred said standing to his feet. "But you might want to think about how your own behavior affects the people around you." He finished walking out of the room into the kitchen with James who had been sitting at the table, drinking a glass of orange juice and reading a sports magazine.

"Well spoken Al." James said while continuing to read. Alfred fixed him self a drink and sat across the table.

"Yea, well it had to be said. So why do you think we were all asked to come anyway? Alfred was now also curious about the purpose behind this little gathering.

"I really don't know. I've been trying to put everything together, but I don't see what six riders, a team of blue dragons, and that crazy storm have to do with each other." He stopped to take another drink.

"You think this has something to do with the storm? Alfred asked wide-eyed.

"Yep. I just can't figure out how exactly it's all connected. Its actually been bouncing around in my head for a while. Oh well I think I'll sleep on it. See you lot in the morning." James stood from the table and started down the hall to one of the spare rooms.

"Oh and forgive Sonar if he wakes you up in the middle of the night. He likes to shout off into the desert on clear nights. Sonic-class dragons do that to make sure their nests are secure at night." With that, he was gone; in his room and out like a light.

Alfred went upstairs to check his brothers when he heard the door open and close and then the sound of people talking downstairs. He figured it was Teo and the others and decided to get some answers.

"All right everyone, get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow." Teo said waving the others into their rooms. He turned to the stairs to see Alfred looking to him with concern in his eyes. The two walked back outside to discuss the problem in private.


	12. Dog fight

Chapter 12

Dog fight

"What's bothering you Alfred?" Teo asked sincerely.

"You have called the best riders in town together, and I can't help but wonder why that is. From what I can tell, it is somehow connected to that crazy storm. But that one made me more nervous about all of this." His voice was full of anxiety and concern. Teo could tell that he would need some solid answers if he was going to be at his best tomorrow.

"Please Teo. I have never questioned your judgment before. But I must know, for the sake of my brothers, what is going on? And why have you called us?" Alfred was a great leader and cared deeply for his brothers.

At only 20 years of age he has had to take on a lot of responsibilities that few would be able to manage. His parents were terribly ill. His father was barely well enough to be at home, but was confined to his bed most days. His mother was even worst. Comatose and on life support at a hospital in Dragon City; she could go at anytime and that weighed heavily on the whole family. To top things off, the disability assistance was not enough to maintain their farming property and cover constantly growing medical bills. Alfred and his brothers took to extreme dragon sports competitions, private shows and dusting fields to pay for everything, but this also meant spending a lot of time away from home and their father. Their dragons and gear were gifts from Teo to help with the fields and with their shows. Each dragon was rejected by its mother after hatching, and Bobby's dragon Nimbus was the youngest and the smallest of the three.

"Very well Alfred, I will tell you what I can. In Dragon City a warrior known as the Dragon Booster has returned to maintain the balance and prevent another Dragon Human war. But he cannot do it alone. I need to find someone who can assist the Dragon Booster. While everyone can do their own part, there are a select few destined to play major roles in the upcoming hard ships." Teo sighed and placed a hand on the young mans shoulder.

"Alfred I believe that you and your brothers will be invaluable to the Dragon Booster, but I am not sure if you are the one destined to prevent war." He dropped his head and leaned against the house.

"Honestly I don't think any of you are. The legend says the destined few will be five riders of legendary dragons. While all of you are capable riders, you are reaching your full potential with the dragons you already have. I knew when I gave those white dragons to your family, that you would be the best fit for each other. But what we need now is someone who can ride a blue dragon." He sighed heavily and looked off into the desert.

"What about Andrew? He was riding a blue dragon, maybe he is destined to keep the balance." Alfred suggested half-heartedly. In truth he didn't believe it himself but didn't know who else it could be.

"You're right, he does specialize with blue dragons. Actually he was tested months ago, but failed. It is not his destiny… and time is running out. To make things worst, what happened in that storm was a sign that either the dragon or his rider's power has been awakened. If he were the rider, he would have been affected by the energy some how. But he wasn't and neither were any of Sara's dragons. I just don't know anymore Alfred, but I have to get some rest. I am going into the forest in the morning to get a friend of mine. When I get back we can continue looking for the rider, but this cannot wait. Kenai and Atlas are coming with me so everyone will be in Sara's charge. Understood?" He looked over his shoulder at Alfred before disappearing into the house.

Alfred's mind was racing at this point. He could hear it in Teo's voice, this was crucial, even though he had told him something there was still more to it. He had to clear his head and there was only one way he knew how. Something that the brothers and their dragons all had in common was that they felt truly at peace was in the sky. Alfred made his way to the stable to get Mesos, who apparently couldn't sleep either. She was standing at the front of the stable looking up into the night sky.

"Hey there buddy. Looks like I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep huh." He said with a half smile to his dragon. She returned his half smile, but it was clear that both of them had a lot on their minds. With in minutes, Mesos had her gear and her saddle on and the two were racing off into the desert. After a minute to build up speed, Alfred activated the red thruster gear and then the white gliding gear, after one good jump, they were soaring into the night sky with the crescent moon to guide them. After about 30 minutes of flying, they were approaching the forest, but were both lost in thought trying to figure out what all of this meant. Suddenly, something flashed past them and was gaining altitude fast.

"What the hell was that?" Alfred asked out loud. Mesos shook her head and growled at the figure disappearing into the sky.

"My thoughts exactly girl, let's play a little follow the leader." With that, the thruster kicked into high gear and they were in pursuit.

The dragons had just as much energy and love for thrills as their riders, so the gears were always charged and ready for hours of flight. Thanks to some custom modifications from Brad, all of the gear was 10 times more efficient then even the most expensive gear in Dragon City, and their helmets were great for high altitude flying.

"Is that… a dragon?" He asked himself shakily as he saw the silhouette of his target against the stars.

When it looked back, it appeared to have beaming white eyes. Suddenly it banked hard and crossed the moonlight. That's when Alfred saw it. It was a powerful looking dragon with deep blue scales, large wings and a black stripe running the length of its body. Suddenly, the dragon dove almost straight down toward the forest, and Alfred was quick to follow. Barely keeping pace with his mystery opponent, whipped through treetops, and streaked up the river just above the waters surface. Thanks to all of his flying experience, once they were above the tree line again Alfred began to close he gap between them. The dragon glanced back at him before doing something completely unexpected. It jerked its body up and closed its wings to do a mid air back flip. When Alfred was directly under it, the dragon smacked one of the wings on his gliding gear. Mesos fought to remain stable and stay in the sky with a now bent wing. When they finally managed to regain some control, Alfred looked around for his opponent, but it was nowhere to be found. The damaged gear sparked and was loosing energy fast, he knew he couldn't continue this fight, and decided to limp back to Teo's place until he could make repairs.

On his way back he heard a dragon screeching off in the distance. He flew higher to see if he could pinpoint where it was coming from; when he did, he saw it was coming from Teo's stable. A zoom feature on his helmet allowed him to see that it was Sonar sticking his head out of the stable and screeching into the desert. He would screech, then stop and listen before screeching again. The closer Alfred got, the more frequent the screeches.

"He's echo-mapping the desert, looking for potential threats I bet." Alfred said to his dragon as they began to descend and slow t a landing speed. On their way down, James ran outside with a staff in hand prepared for a fight. When Teo finally reached the ground, it was just in the nick of time. The impact from the landing was enough to shake the damaged potion of the wing loose and it fell to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing out here Al? Sonar was getting all worked up, and I thought you were that jerk Paynn again. Whoa, what happened to your gear?" James said with a tired and irritated tone. He and Alfred walked Mesos back to the stable, and he stopped to calm Sonar's nerves.

"Sorry about that. I went flying around the area hoping to clear my head. When something snuck up on us from the forest." Alfred said locking the stable gate behind him.

"A r-rouge dargon?" James asked nervously.

"I don't think so. The dragon had a rider, a skilled one at that. They weren't using any gear and he managed to do this to my gliding gear." He said holding up the bent remains of his gear.

"I'm sure Teo can fix that in no time… wait. They didn't have any gear? How were they able to ambush you in the sky without any gear? Even your dragon can't jump that high, can it?" James asked perplexed.

"It had wings, blue scales and bright white eyes. We should tell Teo about this." Alfred stared toward the house, but James grabbed his shoulder.

"Let's wait till morning to tell him all of this. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but it's the middle of the night. Everyone is trying to get some sleep before training tomorrow, remember?" He said with his tired tone returned, and a drowsy expression.

"You're right, but he's going into those woods tomorrow to find his friend." Alfred said urgently.

"Then we will all go. Seriously, lets get some rest for the night. Sonar is a bit of an early bird, so he will have the whole house up by sunrise." James said patting his dragon on the neck before heading toward the house.

"You're right." Alfred yawned. "It will be better to tell him in the morning." With that, the two of them went into the house and found places to sleep.

Back in the forest, Brad and Koga were settling in for the night as well.

'**Who was that?**' Koga asked as Brad sat at his bed and took off his boots.

"Not sure. I think was using some custom white gear I made a while back. I wonder what he was doing all the way out here." Brad pondered while lying across his bed.

'**That is a good question. What did you think of that move I used to get rid of him back there. We didn't even use our telepathy the entire time he was here. It was almost instinct, or second nature.**' Koga said confidently.

"Yea, it was pretty awesome. But I have to admit; he was pretty good up there. So do you think we should start looking for my grandfather soon? I don't think we can get any more in sync than we are at this point." Brad chuckled.

'**Maybe in a few days. I know one thing; in the morning I want a nice big buck. The meat from the last one has run out already.**' The dragon griped.

"Yea, same here. Fine, tomorrow we start the day with a hunt. Maybe catch some fish for dinner, to add some variety ya' know." Brad suggested with a hungry look in his eye.

'**Sounds like a plan to me.'** With that, the two of them fell asleep at Brads home.


	13. Over the dessert and through the woods

Chapter 13

Over the desert and through the woods

At first light, Teo went to check on Titan and Atlas. Much to his delight, both dragons were awake and running on a full charge. He adjusted Titan prosthetic and led the two massive dragons to the above stable into the heralding sunlight. When they got around front, Teo noticed one that the red dragon was not in her stable, and two Alfred's broken gear. He sighed and filled the stables with fresh food for the dragons to have when they awoke and took the gear inside. Andrew and Kenai were already eating breakfast when he reached the kitchen and dropped the gear on the counter. Despite his early start to the day, Teo was really not a morning person, and the boys knew not to bother him until he had a cup of coffee in him.

"Have either of you seen Amber? Her dragon wasn't in the stables." The young men looked at one another and shrugged. Then shook their heads at Teo who mealy sighed again and rubbed his eyelids.

"Whoa! What happened to my brothers gear?" A young voice called from the stairway. Bobby and Harry came down to the kitchen staring at the broken gear across the room.

"That's something that will have to wait until later. Me and the boys are going to the forest and you all are to listen to Sara, understood?" Teo said in a grumpy tone.

"I want to go too!" Bobby said enthusiastically but was quickly shut down by an agitated look from Teo. James ran into the kitchen with an urgent expression on his face.

"Good I caught you. Teo before you go to the forest you need to know something. Last night, Al went flying to clear his head, and he was attacked, by a wild dragon." He said hastily. Everyone in the kitchen gasped and looked at the gear. Bobby was getting frantic at the thought of his brother getting hurt.

" Wait. How is that possible?" Harry asked. "Al normally flies pretty high. Well out of reach of any dragon. Nothing can jump high enough to touch us in the air." He said skeptically.

"He said the dragon had wings, and that it was a skilled fighter." He finished with a serious tone.

"Uncle…" Kenai said in an excited tone. Teo nodded at him before standing and looking back to James.

"Did he mention what color the dragon was?" Teo asked quickly.

"He didn't say." James answered sorrowfully.

"Ok that's it!" Bobby demanded clenching his fists. Everyone looked to him and Harry as they stepped up with determined expressions.

"We're going with you. No way are we going to let whatever went after Al get you too." Harry finished his brother's outburst.

"I'm coming too. Sonar has excellent hearing. If anything does come after us we will have plenty of time to prepare." James said directly and orderly. Teo knew it was pointless to argue at this point and knew that any time wasted trying would be time that whatever got Alfred could get Brad.

"Fine. Where is Alfred now?" Teo asked quickly.

"I think he just got into the shower." Harry answered immediately.

"Good we don't need him to come too. He would only slow us down with out his gear. Andrew, go tell your mother to wait here with Alfred until Amber returns. Then they can head to the training grounds. Bobby, Harry, James, ready your dragons. I want you two in the air as soon as you're ready. But don't fly to far ahead of us. I don't need you two getting picked off by a wild dragon. Everyone move now!" Teo ordered, and in a flash everyone was in motion. He and Kenai went outside to their dragons and started to the front of the property to wait for the others.

"Uncle, what about the gauntlet?" Kenai asked concerned for their original plan.

"It will have to wait until we return with Brad. I doubt the Energy Booster is any of these riders anyway. They like you are most compatible with the dragons they already have." Teo said as he adjusted himself in his saddle.

"Right." He nodded to his uncle. "Atlas things seem to have gotten a lot more dangerous in those woods, so we need to find Brad quickly and stay on our guard, ok boy." He said directly. Hearing the seriousness of his voice, Atlas nodded and pawed at the ground to show he understood.

"That goes for you too Titan. You might be bigger than anything out there, but we've never gone up against a dragon that can fly without gear before. So be ready for anything." The large green dragon snorted in confirmation and the rest of their hunting party soon joined them.

"Everyone sync your helmets to the same frequency. If anyone finds Brad or that dragon, alert the others immediately." Teo ordered.

A series of bleeps sounded off and with that, they were all trotting toward the forest. Harry and Bobby were high in the sky in no time, scanning the horizon for anything strange. James was impressed how quickly Titan could move despite his size and missing a leg.

"Teo, that's a pretty impressive piece of work your running back there. Where'd you get it?" James asked over the com-link.

"I made it myself. That leg is strong enough to support ten times what Titan weighs. And shock ports right at the connection point, he can control it just as well as he can his other limbs. If you're worried about us slowing you down too much, don't be! Everyone just keep pace with me and Titan and we will get there soon enough." Teo explained proudly before picking up speed and heading the group toward the forest.


	14. Royal Blue Pain

Chapter 14

Royal blue pain

Back at the house, Alfred stepped out of the bathroom to an empty house. He heard someone outside, and looked to see that it was Sara tending to her pack of dragons.

"Ms. Sara, where is everyone?" he asked concerned.

"Amber has been missing all morning, the others went into the forest to get someone." She answered calmly as she continued to scrape dead scales from her dragon's hides.

"What? Why didn't they wait for me? A quick stop at Teo's shop to get another white gear would have had me ready to help them!" He was upset that he had been left behind so quickly.

"Now, now. You calm down. Isn't that gear of your's a custom job? No ordinary gliding gear would be able to sustain the amount of flight you are used to." She said with a warm smile.

"Now then I want you to go through my pack of blue dragons and pick out one that you think would be most compatible with you. Your dragon can help you if you like, just don't start any trouble. Understand." She said sweetly. Alfred was unsure of what to do, but followed her instructions just as she asked him.

"Mesos, will you come help me find a suitable dragon?" he asked kindly, but she only stuck her head up and turned away.

"Oh, don't be like that girl. You're the best dragon I could ask for. But she asked us to pick out the best from this bunch of hers and I would like to have some help ok." He asked playfully.

Mesos just looked at him through the corner of her eye, before nuzzling his chest. The pair stepped into the extended stable to see all of Sara's blue dragons standing at full attention. Two legs or four, it didn't matter. They all stood straight up with almost no movement at all. There were a few that lightly swayed their tails, but nothing more. As Alfred walked through the stable, he looked at each dragon. However because of their training, almost all seemed to have no personality at all, and thus no way for him connect to any them.

"What do you think Mesos? He asked completely lost.

She started marching down the stable without even bothering to turn her to most of the dragons. It wasn't until about half way back that a particular dragon caught her attention. He was a young male with four legs and large magenta colored shoulder spikes that resembled wings. He was roughly the same height as Mesos, just with a smaller head. His eyes were light sky blue; his purple markings ran up his ribs and met between his shoulder blades then ran the length of his body ending at the tip of his tail. Mesos glared into the young males eyes in an attempt to get a reaction, but he did not budge. The young dragon glared back into her eyes and soon the two were in a staring contest, testing the other.

"Ah it seems she has taken interest Kenji. He still has some training to complete but has made excellent progress for his age." Sara said cheerfully. Alfred nodded and continued to watch the dragons stare one another down. Everything was silent for a moment when Mesos quickly opened her mouth, shook her head frills and hissed at her opponent startling him and making him jump back in his stable.

"Yes quite a bit of training indeed." Sara chuckled lightly. Mesos was also laughing at the dragon's reaction. Kenji suddenly leapt at Mesos and roared loudly. This time she was the one caught off guard. She jumped back and tripped over a push broom. Kenji laughed at her from behind the gate as she hurried to her feet.

"I think he is the one Ms. Sara." Alfred said with a light laugh and a smile. Mesos scoffed lightly and marched back to the front of the stable and paced around in the morning sunlight.

"Very well young man. Kenji, come out here will you." She called to him. Alfred expected her to go and open the gate for him, but to his amazement, the dragon maged open the lock on his own with an extraordinary amount of control and precision. He gawked and blinked his eyes rapidly at how well the dragon was already trained, and the thought that he still had more training to complete.

Once outside, Kenji and Mesos began inspecting each other more thoroughly. Sniffing, circling and playing with one another to get better acquainted. As they were sizing each other up, Amber and her dragon came speeding back into the stables.

"Welcome back young lady. Did you have a nice run?" Sara asked pleasantly.

"Yea, I did. But I guess I lost track of time." Amber responded nervously. "Where is everyone? Have they gone to the training grounds already?"

"No, actually they went into the forest to find a friend of Teo's. He left a little after sunrise. No one knew where you had gone, so they left without you." She said while petting Kenji's shoulder blade.

"They what? Typical impatient men, so ready to rush off. They probably would have left us anyway since we're girls. I bet they think we would slow them down or something. When they get back I'll…." Her rant was brought to a halt when she saw Alfred walk out of the stable.

"What… what are you doing here?" She asked puzzled

"I see you still haven't changed your attitude." He scoffed. Amber was at a loss for words, so she glared at him instead of trying to fight back.

"I elected to stay behind and start training you two ahead of the others." Sara said politely despite Amber's annoying rambling.

"But why couldn't they wait for me to return? I don't need any special treatment just because I'm a girl and…" Once again she was cut off.

"You idiot! I'm here too!" Alfred shouted. "They left in such a hurry because Teo's friend was out there in that freakish storm. The others went with him because there's a dangerous wild dragon out there. It attacked me last night when I was flying over the forest." His voice was much more serious at this point. Having given up on any hope he had of helping Amber fit in with the other, he simply wanted to inform her and go about his training. Amber started to speak, but it was of no use. Alfred walked over to Mesos and Kenji and prepped them both for training.

"Teo and Brad are good friends my dear. You must understand why he left so quickly. Titan was completely drained by that storm, so when he recovered, Teo wasted no time in leaving." Sarah informed her. Her voice was sweet but some how threatening. Amber wasn't sure what to make of it, but one thing was certain. This woman was not to be crossed or taken lightly.

"Yes, I understand. But still why couldn't they wait for me?" She asked shyly. "I could have helped them." Her head was hung low at the thought of not being needed, or wanted for that matter.

"You decided to leave without telling anyone where you were going or leaving any indication that you would return. Why should they have waited, when all they do is irritate you? They probably thought you would have preferred it this way." She said in that spine tingling tone again. Amber couldn't take much more of it, and decided to go see what Alfred was doing.

"Hey…" She said shakily, trying not to be confrontational.

"Can I help you?" Alfred asked flatly, and without bothering to look at her.

"Well, um… did anyone ask where I was? I mean, did anyone care that I was gone?" She asked hesitantly.

"I heard Teo ask where you were. But the others didn't answer or mention it before they left." He said in the same flat tone. He turned to face her, but his expression was completely blank.

"Honestly I didn't think about it much either. After all, you're more than capable of taking care of yourself right? The rest of us would just bother you." He finished and jumped onto Mesos' back.

"Now then young lady, go pick out a blue dragon to train with today." Sara said out of nowhere. Amber fell out of her saddle in surprise.

"Wha…what?" she asked rubbing her backside, sore from her hard landing.

"I said go pick out one of my dragons to train with." Sara pointed toward the extended stable. Without hesitation, Amber and her dragon hurried in and began examining the remaining dragons.

Amber wasn't sure what to look for in a blue dragon, and since she was a red dragon rider, she didn't particularly care for her natural rival. As they walked though the stable, Amber noticed a dragon with an intricate almost royal scale pattern. She stood tall on two legs, with blue and teal scales. The tips of her ears and tail fin were grey and she had teal spikes on her heals. The patterns on her head and chest were teal as well. She also had a vertical flat tail fin shaped like a spade. Other than a few subtle differences and the obvious color difference, the dragon was nearly identical to the one ridden by Amber's idol Pyrra. As soon as she saw Charla, the both of them became quite excited. The pawed at the ground and snorted at one another anxiously.

"Well, this one has quite a bit of fire in her eyes now doesn't she." Amber said confidently.

"Ah perfect choice. This is Safyr. She's my fastest dragon and loves to run. In all of City, her only real competition in raw speed are Artha Pen with his blue and red dragon, and Pyrrah with that royal looking dragon of hers Phorrj." She said reminiscently. Safyr and Phorrj love nothing more than to best each other in a flat out race." She chuckled. Amber stared at the tall dragon with her mouth wide open in amazement.

"You mean this blue dragon… can keep up with Phorrj of the Dragon Flares crew?" She asked in disbelief.

"Keep up? Actually my dear Safyr has given that dragon a run for his money on multiple occasions. But he has done the same to her just as many times. To be honest, you couldn't find two more evenly matched dragons in the world, and aside from the dragons of legend, they are definitely the fastest dragons in the world." Sara's voice was full of pride for her prized dragon.

"Wait, what about that up an coming racer Kitt Wonn? She's beaten Pyrrah in multiple races." Amber said smartly.

"Ah yes, her dragon Wyldfyr is very quick as well. But she isn't quite as fast as people believe." Sara said with a wink.

"I've seen the races." Amber said agitatedly. "That dragon has beaten Phorrj sometimes by three dracometers. How can you say she's not as fast?" She asked loudly.

"If you pay close attention to those races you will see, Kitt and Wyldfyr excel in races with lots of turns and sharp corners. Wyldfyr is smaller and thus more agile than Safyr or Phorrj. But in races that with lots of straight runs or that require good jumping ability, Phorrj and that Pen dragon can't be touched. Only the best white dragons like Mesos over there can best his jumping ability. Not to mention, Kitt uses her thruster gear to their limit in every race. Pyrrah's pride keeps her from using it unless she absolutely has to. That poor strategy has cost her more than a few races." Sara said with a lighthearted laugh.

"But I assure you, unless in a race that allows her to maximize her agility, Wyldfyr cannot defeat Phorrj or Safyr." She looked Amber straight in the face when she said this, and then she went to open the dragons gate.

"Now then shall we make our way to the training grounds?" Sara spoke softly as she let out her own dragon and got situated in the saddle.

"Wait, I can only ride this dragon on one condition." She said with fire in her eye's.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Sara asked intrigued by the change in attitude.

"My dream is to move to dragon city and join Pyrrah's crew. To be a Dragon Flare, I have to be fast. REALLY FAST! If this dragon is as fast as you say, I want to see it for myself." She said with a smile.

"What did you have in mind?" Sara asked with an eager smile.

"A race! Charla is roughly the same size as Kitt Wonn's dragon, but we have been doing an extensive amount of speed and endurance training. If your dragon can keep up with us all the way out to the training ground, I will train with her." She thumbed her chest and flashed a big grin.

"Very well, Kenji, Chi and I will go to the starting ground. Alfred you stay here to and wait for my signal. I need you to tell them when to start, and to make sure that they start fairly." She said with a smile. Alfred nodded used a red thruster gear to blast a straight line just in front of Teo's property.

"Very good. Now then young lady, the rules are simple. No gear can be used, and you cannot attack your opponent in anyway. The winner will be the first one through the training ground gate." She said softly.

Amber nodded and Safyr chirped in confirmation. After that Sara and her dragons were racing off into the distance. The training grounds were about five miles away, so they had a couple minutes to prepare. Amber removed all the gear from her dragon except for the saddle and stepped up to the line along side Safyr. A few seconds later, Alfred's helmet beeped. With that he grabbed a flare gun and stood between the racers.

"Racers ready? Set…. GO!" He fired the flare straight up on "Go", and in an explosion of dirt and dust, the two were off, tearing across the dessert flats.

Amber snatched the lead off the line. Her dragons lighter frame allowed her to get up to speed immediately. However when she looked back to assess her lead, she saw that not only was Safyr running at an incredible pace, and that she was gaining ground with every step. She urged Charla to put on more speed and she obliged. Giving it all she had, The red dragon seemed to be pulling away again, but to her amazement the large blue dragon caught up to and passed her in only three strides. After that it was no competition at all. Safyr pulled further and further ahead until she disappeared in her own duct cloud. Charla tried desperately to catch back up, but it was of no use. The race lasted barely over a minute for Safyr anyway. She finished the race in 1.6 minutes, topping out at 193 mph. Charla on the other hand topped out at 150 and finished in 2.3 minutes.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Amber said while gasping for breath. I've never seen anything move that fast before.

"Yes, well I think this dessert ground is affecting Safyr's traction." Sara said slightly disappointed.

"What do you mean? That was a great run." Amber said confused and still catching her breath.

"Back in Dragon City, she runs the five mile straight in 1.5 minutes. Her and Phorrj reach 200 mph in only a few strides, but out here it took her a little longer than that. To get up to speed." She said while inspecting the pads of her feet.

Amber looked up at Safyr to see that she wasn't even winded. If anything, she was just getting warmed up. Amber couldn't believe what was happening. She and Charla were the fastest pair in all of Wingspand and this blue dragon just beat her with no effort.

"Next time Safyr dig in more with your claws to prevent the back slip during acceleration. You're putting out a lot of push with these powerful legs of yours, so that means you have to keep it under control. When you reach your speed band, go back to running on your pads. And keep using those fluid motions I taught you alright sweetie." Sara coached the dragon expertly and after a bit of praise, she was ready to go another round. Charla on the other hand needed a minute to recharge. She laid down to rest her legs, and Amber walked over to Sara to speak with her about their training.

"Ms. Sara, do you think I could take her for a run?" She asked hesitantly. Charla raised her head in slight shock at what her rider had just requested. Amber looked back to her dragon with a halfhearted smile.

"Don't worry girl. You will always be the only dragon for me. I'm just going to help Alfred with the gear back at the stables." She said trying to clam Charla down.

"In that case, yes. If you two are going to train together, then you might as well start now." Sara said calmly. She looked to Safyr and nodded to her signaling for her to mag the saddle.

"Now hurry back. We don't want to keep Charla waiting do we?" She said in that eerie tone again.

"Will do." And with that, they were off. Safyr took Sara's advice and dug in with her claws for the first few strides, then they were rocketing at 200 mph.

"Whoa, whoa! WHOA! Slow down. PLEASE SLOW DOWN!" Amber cried out the entire way there.

All this time she thought she knew what speed was, but the truth was, she had no idea. About half way back, they passed Alfred and Mesos who simply stopped to watch her go flying by.

"Wow, she's really moving." Alfred said calmly. Mesos grunted and nodded agreeing with him.

"Shouldn't take long for her to see that we've already got everything." His dragon grunted again, and they continued trotting toward the grounds.

A few seconds later they heard fast moving steps coming up behind them, and turned to see Safyr skid to a halt.

"Hey there girl, come to help us out?" Alfred said cheerfully talking to the large dragon. She snorted and nodded in compliance.

Her gesture shook the now limp Amber from her saddle and sent her flopping to the ground. The other three simply looked at her, as she lay there dazed. When it was clear that she wouldn't be up and moving again any time soon. All three of them simply sighed.

"Mesos do you think you can carry her across your back until we get to the training grounds." He requested sadly. She snorted at him and shook her head before turning away.

Alfred couldn't blame her for not wanting to carry the annoying girl. He looked to Safyr with pleading eyes, and she simply rolled her eyes before maging the girl and laying her across the base of her tail, and then maging half of the gear from Mesos to her own body.

"Thank you very much. Both of you." He said patting their sides, then getting back in Mesos' saddle to ride the rest of the way to the training grounds. He made sure to call Sara and let her know they would be there soon.


	15. First impression

Chapter 15

First impression

Back in the forest, Brad and Koga had completed another successful hunt and were moving their quarry back to his home.

"When we get back we can skin them cut up the meat and eat good for the next couple days." Brad told him with a light smile.

'**Sounds good to me.**' The large dragon responded while licking his fangs. Brad had the smaller of the two bucks slung across his shoulders, and Koga had the other maged to his back. Once back to the cabin, Brad began butchering the deer. The skins had made an exceptionally comfortable spot for Koga to sleep in the confined space of the cabin.

'**I'm going to catch a few more fish for dinner. I'll be back soon.'** He told Brad before quickly taking off toward the river.

"Wait I... You sneaky jack ass!" Brad chuckled to himself and continued with his own deer. Before Koga left, at least he tore apart his on portion and separated it. Lucky for him, he had fangs and claws and could do the job quickly.

In almost no time flat, Koga skinned his deer, tore the muscle from the bone and separated the organs he liked from the garbage portion of the deer. Brad would make a bag out the smaller skin from his deer and use it to hold the rejected portions of the deer. Most of the time, this was just thrown into the river or buried in the forest. But whenever a rouge would come into their territory, they used it as bait to lure the beast to a clearing where they would fight and defeat it. This has happened three times during their training. A lone rouge orange dragon had come a few days ago, and soon after a pair of rouge brown earth-class dragons were terrorizing the other end of forest.

As Brad finished off his deer, he heard the sound of multiple thruster gears over head and soon after, the screech of another dragon on the ground.

'Koga sounds like that guy from last night is back. And this time, he brought friends.' Brad sent a mental message to Koga. Now they were both on high alert.

'**What do you want to do?** **We could probably take them all on, but hat would just attract more attention.**' Koga responded after ducking into a dense part of the forest to stay out of sight.

'If they are using gear, then they might know Teo. If that's the case, then I might be able to convince them to leave.' His plan was solid, and Koga agreed.

'**All right, but keep in contact. If things go bad, we will have a fight on our hands. We might have to retreat to the den.'** Koga was planning ahead and coming up with strategies and possible outcomes. And he made sure to mentally run through all of them with Brad.

'Good ideas, but first thing is first, we need to know what we are dealing with. How many scents are you picking up?' Brad wanted a full understanding of what they were up against before making his move. He washed the deer blood from his body with a small reservoir of water from the falls.

'**I've got six different dragons and riders approaching. Two white dragons and riders are in the sky. On the ground, a young brown dragon, a young blue dragon, and a turquoise dragon. He was likely the one screeching. There is also a large green dragon leading them, but I think he is wounded. The two white dragons smell similar to the one from last night, but neither is him.**' Koga gave a full analysis to Brad who had taken to the trees, and was making his way toward the intruders.

'A large green dragon huh? How big are we talking?' Brad had a hunch but not enough to show himself just yet?

'**BIG! Both he and his rider smell like they have been through more than a few battles. The dragon smell heavily of scar tissue, but is still putting out a lot of energy.' **Koga had to focus his sense of smell to get as much information as possible from this distance. He could only move every so often because of the white dragons over head, but whenever he did move, the turquoise dragon would screech loudly in his direction, almost giving away his position.

'**What's the plan Brad?**' Koga asked anxiously. At this point he was itching for a fight, but didn't want to endanger Brad. Together they were easily fast enough to avoid them, and skilled enough to take a couple of them out. But that would possibly bring more attention. If taking out one rider resulted in six more coming after them, they could be looking at some serious numbers coming their way.

'I've got a hunch. There is a very bid bull-class dragon back in town. If I'm right, then these people could be allies, not enemies. I'm going to get a look at them, and if I'm wrong, we will retreat to the den. But if I'm right, this could be a good thing for us.' He explained as he made his way closer to the screeching dragon. Koga laid low in some bushes, keeping a watchful eye on the sky dragons. As Brad got closer to the tree line, he heard the heavy footsteps of two large dragons as well as other dragons along side of him. Then he heard the sound that reassured him.

"BRAD! ARE YOU OUT THERE?" Teo's voiced boomed into the forest.

"BRAD!" Andrew shouted.

"HEY BRAD! SAY SOMETHING! GIVE US A SIGN THAT YOU'RE ALIVE WILL YA!" Kenai hollered into the brush.

'Koga, stand down. I know some of these guys.' Brad messaged him before starting down the tree.

'**Alright. I will hang back until you give the all clear.'** Koga said cautiously. He knew very well what humans had done to his kind over the past three centuries. The fact that he damaged someone's gear last night could have very well brought hunters after him.

"BRAD!" Teo called as they followed a forest trail. Suddenly Sonar screeched straight up as Brad dropped from a tree landing next to Teo.

"Hey old man. What are you doing out here?" He asked playfully, but quickly returned to his normal frown when he say James and Sonar.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" He asked directly lowering into a fighting stance.

"Oh perfect another wonderful personality." James said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"BRAD MY BOY!" Teo grabbed him from behind and lifted him into a hug.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well. We got worried when we realized you were out here when all of that crazy storm came through." Teo said still squeezing the young man. Brad shook free and shook his hand before patting Titan's head. Titan greeted him with a full frontal lick. All he could do in response was chuckle and play with the dragon's massive head.

"Yea that storm was pretty rough. Now then, I suspect this "we" you refer to includes more than just you and Titan." He said suspiciously and now the others were closing around him, and the white dragons flew overhead. Before he could get a look at anyone, Atlas licked up Brad's back.

"Well you see Sara came to town and…" He was cut off by Brad's shout.

"ATLAS IS THAT YOU? AND SERGE?" He said excited and played with the brown dragons head as he did Titan's.

"Sara and Atlas are here, that must mean these guys are…" He awaited an answer from the riders who still had their helmets on.

"Haha, Kenai and Andrew. At your service." The Boys said in almost perfect sync as the leapt from their saddles at Brad. The boys spent a few minutes laughing a play fighting as Harry and Bobby landed and joined the group.

"So who are you guys supposed to be?" Brad was still suspicious of the three of them, especially the two who were flying.

"The name is James, and this is Sonar. Pleasure to meet you." He touched his finger to his forehead, and Sonar grunted playfully at him.

"So you were the one doing all that screeching huh?" Brad padded Sonar's jaw and scratched his chin.

"Nice set of lungs you've got there big guy." He laughed. Sonar grinned and looked up to James nodding his head. James simply rolled his eyes and chuckled as well.

"I'm Bobby, and this is Nimbus." Bobby said patting his dragon on the head.

"That's my brother Harry, and his dragon Stratos." He pointed to his sibling as he got out of his saddle and went to shake Brad's hand. But he was turned down.

"Which one of you came flying over hear last night?" Brad asked directly, making the brothers step back.

"That was our older brother Al. How did you know about that?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I built a little place for myself back in the woods. He went flying over head chasing crow dragons all night." Brad folded his arms and glared at Harry.

"He wasn't chasing any crow!" Bobby shouted.

"He was attacked by a wild dragon than can fly, and broke his gear." He leaned forward in his saddle and gritted his teeth at Brad.

"Now I know you're lying." Brad said sarcastically.

"And what makes you say that?" Harry asked with more bass in his voice.

"I saw the broken gear myself!" He thumbed his chest and leaned back confidently.

"I know every dragon that lives in this forest. I live and train here every day. So I know there is nothing like that out here, got that? Brad clenched his fists and stepped up to Harry.

"That's enough you two." Brad could you come with us back to town? I could use your help with something important. Not to mention Andrew and Kenai will be in town for a while, and I need someone to keep these two from tearing down my house." Teo said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yea, sure." He said glaring at Harry.

"Just let me get my board and I will meet you guys in front of the tree line, ok?" Brad said heading toward his cabin.

"Wow, you're lucky Harry." Andrew said as Kenai nodded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby asked threateningly.

"What he means is, neither of us has ever been able to best Brad in a fight." Kenai said playfully.

"Yea, so what? My brother can take him." Bobby said while throwing mock punches in the air.

"Actually Bobby I doubt that. You remember that little sparing match these two had back at the training grounds?" Teo asked as he got back in Titan's saddle. Every one nodded and began to walk beside him.

"Well that was nothing more than a warm up for these two, and Brad has been training out here by fighting rouge dragons for the past couple years." He said flatly. James and Harry stopped in their tracks when he said that.

"You can't be serious. There is now way a human kid can fight wild dragons." James tried to laugh it off, but Teo didn't say anything, he just kept walking toward the edge of the forest.

"Wait your serious?" Harry asked starting to tremble.

"What's so special about that?" Bobby asked Andrew.

"Rouge dragons are the most dangerous thing in the world especially rouge wild dragons. For him to be training like that, means that he can break every bone in your brothers body without breaking a sweat." Andrew said flatly.

"Wow… Harry can I train with wild dragons too? OWW!" He asked excited, but received a smack to the back of the head.

"Does that answer your question?" Harry said heavily.

"Quit doddling everyone. It wont take him long to get his things, so when we're going to keep heading to the training ground, and he will catch up to us. Now lets move." Teo said flatly as he, Andrew and Kenai sped up.

"We are going to go ahead ok." Harry looked at Bobby, then to Teo who waved them on. With that, they sprinted out a few yards than activated their gear and flew toward the grounds.

"James you keep pace with them on the ground and make sure they don't drift off coarse alright." Teo ordered James who nodded and sped off into the dessert.

"What's up uncle?" Kenai asked quietly trying not to be heard.

"The gauntlet…" He said shakily.

"I felt it sparking in my pack when Brad got close. There is a chance he could be the Energy Booster." The boys dropped their jaws and looked at each other.

"But how? I thought the Booster had to ride dragons, not fight them." Andrew askid shakily.

"I'm not sure, we will talk to him about it tonight and see where we stand." Teo answered him shortly.

'Koga, I'm going into town for a little while. Hide out at the den just incase someone finds the cabin. Ok?' Brad told him as he grabbed a bag of cloths and his hover board.

'**Yea I hear you. Call me if anything happens. Something was weird about the big guy riding the green dragon.'** Koga explained as he made his way to the waterfall.

'So you felt that too huh? I wonder what it was. I will ask him later, and let you know when I learn anything useful. Something tells me we shouldn't talk about it in the open though so I will try to get him alone first.' With that, Brad was speeding out of the forest into the desert.

'**That's a good idea.'** The Koga broke into a full on sprint to the den.

In no time at all, Brad had caught up to Teo and the others about half way to the training grounds.

"So what's really going old man?" Brad slowed his glider to cruise along side Titan and asked his old friend.

"What do you mean? That storm was insane. You should have known I would be concerned." He answered with a lighthearted laugh.

"After all, you're my best gear technician. The shop wouldn't survive without you." He ended with a smile.

"No not that." Brad shook his head with a smirk, but then his more serious tone returned.

"What I mean is that those white dragons were wearing two of the three custom gear I did for you last year. Not to mention that sonar-class dragon was a nice piece of work." Brad jumped off of his board, landing lightly on Titan's back. He pulled the board up to him by an attached cable, the placed a hand on Teo's shoulder.

"To top it all off, Kenai, Ms. Sara and Andrew are here. By my count, that's at least seven skilled riders and dragons. So what's going on?" Brad asked said concernedly.

"What? Aren't you happy to see us?" Andrew asked with a laughed and Serge bumped Brad with his head.

"Yea Brad, we ran all the way out here to make sure you were okay, and this is the thanks we get. Such a shame." Kenai said sarcastically and laughing, while Atlas made gave a fake whimper.

"Oh come on guys, you know I love it when I get the chance to see you. ALL OF YOU!" He said eye balling Serge and Atlas.

"But come on. None of you can keep secrets from me for too long, and you know it." He said folding his arms.

"Now, someone tell me what this is all about before we reach the training grounds and I have to ask those riders." He finished with a smirk. Brad was incredibly perceptive and knew how to get answers. They all knew that if they didn't give him something, things could get out of hand.

"Brad…" Teo started flatly. Kenai and Andrew looked at each other then back to Brad.

"There really is a dragon out in those woods isn't there?" Brad had to think hard about how much information to disclose, even to Teo. His parents gave him a mission, and he didn't want to cause problems for anyone he cared about.

"Yes. A dragon was chased threw the forest by someone riding a white dragon and using the flying gear I made." He answered flatly.

"I see. What color was the dragon?" Teo asked while looking at the training grounds that were coming into view.

"He's a blue warrior-energy-class dragon." Brad said reluctantly. Teo's eyes went wide, while Andrew and Kenai were confused by what exactly that was. Unfortunately for them, this conversation would have to wait until later. They had reached the grounds where Sara and two riders were already waiting.


	16. Seeing red

Chapter 16

Seeing red

"Brad! Is that really you? My how you've grown." Sara said while embracing Brad in a gentle hug. He returned the gesture and smiled.

"It really has been a while Ms. Sara. You look like you are doing well." Brad said politely. They shared and looked to Alfred and Amber who were already training.

"Is that… Safyr?" Brad asked wide-eyed looking over the fence.

"Why yes it is. She has missed you too Brad." Sara said with a smile. Right on cue, the large dragon caught Brad's scent.

She was in the middle of another run with Amber. But once again, the young rider was having no luck controlling her. Safyr nearly tossed her from the saddle as she skidded sideways and sprinted toward Brad whit her head tucked low. Amber was barely holding on as the dragon speed from across the grounds. She locked her legs and slid to a stop right at the fence, in front of Brad and the others. Once again, Amber was thrown across the dry ground, but no one bothered to pay attention. Safyr was more than happy to see Brad again and couldn't wait to show it. She nuzzled and licked him and wagged her tail excitedly.

"I've missed you too Royal Blue." Brad said, laying on her head and wrapping his arms around her jaw." Safyr stood and flipped Brad into the saddle she was wearing and trotted around the pen.

"Royal Blue?" Alfred asked as he, Kenji and Mesos beside him.

"I thought her name was Safyr." He said curiously as Amber limped back over to the group.

"It is, but Brad has always called her Royal Blue since they've known each other. Brad used to love jumping on her back, and the two of them would run wild all through the stables." She said reminiscently.

Amber got back and leaned against the gate to see how this new comer handled such a powerful dragon. To her surprise, not only had he been doing exceptionally well, but also he was actually wearing her out. The same dragon that spent the last couple hours running and throwing her from the saddle was finding it impossible to do the same to him. She looked on in amazement as she bucked, jumped, sprinted and skidded across the dirt, but he never lost his grip even for a second. What really blew her mind was when Brad leaped from the saddle and landed straddling her back.

"How can he do that?" She shouted.

"I have been practicing with her all morning and can barely hold on going in a straight line. But here he is, doing tricks and riding her like a pro!" She was fuming at being showed up by a boy. She continued to watch, forgetting about the soreness in her body. She clenched her teeth and gripped the fence post as he continued to ride the dragon bear back.

"WHO IS THIS GUY?" She barked as Safyr finally collapsed to the ground.

"That my dear is Brad and it is safe to say that he has more experience with dragons than anyone else his age." Sara said while continuing to watch them play.

Alfred had seen first hand how difficult it was for Amber to ride Safyr despite how well she rode and handled her own dragon. He, more than anyone else, was impressed at what they had all seen. He himself had made very little with Kenji. Though he could ride the dragon, they were completely out of sync with one another. Nearly every move they made together felt forced and unnatural. It was clear that even though Alfred could ride a blue dragon, they would not be able to reach their full potential together.

"Maybe I should have tried calling her Royal Blue instead of Safyr." Amber pondered out loud. Sara, Andrew and Kenai laughed lightly and shook their heads in response.

"What's funny?" Amber asked hastily.

"I would recommend you stick to calling her Safyr." Andrew said lightly trying not to get her going.

"Oh really and why is that? This Brad guy did, then so should I." She finished folding her arms.

"Brad can call her that because they have known each other for so long, and share a strong friendship. Kenai tried calling her that one time, and… let's just say it didn't end well." Andrew said, laughing at Kenai.

Amber rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth before hopping over the fence and walking toward Brad and Safyr. By now, she had caught her breath and was ready to keep playing. He was rubbing her side and scratching between the dragon's shoulders, which felt extra nice since that is a difficult spot for her to reach. The two looked up at Amber as she confidently strode over to them.

"Let's give it another try." She said confidently to the dragon. Brad stepped back and Safyr kneeled to let the girl climb into the saddle.

"Let's make this one count Royal Blue…" She said smoothly, but to her surprise, Safyr didn't respond the way she had expected.

The moment Amber called her "Royal Blue", Safyr whipped her body in a circle and batted Amber back across the fence with her tail, then growled at her before returning to play with Brad. Charla ran over to her rider, and this time the group went over to check her. Teo helped her up and leaned her against Charla until her head stopped spinning.

"Oh man… what happened." Amber asked dazed and confused.

"We told you not to do something, and you did it any way." Andrew said smartly.

"He did try to warn you. Safyr only lets Brad call her that name. It's a special thing they've got going." Kenai chuckled.

Brad finally left Safyr and rejoined the group. Amber glared at him, but he paid her no mind. He began to look at Charla and examine her.

"What… are you doing?" Amber asked as he looked at Charla's legs, rib structure, even her tail. The red dragon growled at him, until he started scratching her flank.

"This is a beautiful dragon you have. I can tell she's got plenty of speed and even better agility that Safyr does." He said while rubbing the red dragons neck. Charla was putty in Brad's hands, but her rider was as tense as ever. Amber stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yea, we can easily out race any man. So it's no surprise that you're impressed at… Are you even listening to me?" She shouted at him.

"No, not really. HEY! Do you think I could take her for a little ride? Just around the pen I mean." He asked enthusiastically.

Amber started to say no and rant about how her dragon was special, but then remembered what a hard time she had riding a blue dragon. Surely someone who could ride Safyr so well would find it impossible to ride a red dragon like Charla.

"Sure give it your best shot." She said snidely. She winked at Charla who responded with a wink of her own. Amber started to retrieve an extra saddle, but when she turned around, Brad leaped onto Charla's back and they jumped over the fence.

"HEY! WHAT AARE YOU DOING?" She raged at him. Brad and Charla ran, dashed and jumped all around the pen.

"I'm gunna see what she can really do." He called out to Amber. Charla chirped with a grin and in a flash, they were speeding off into the desert.

"NO YOU JERK! YOU WERE'NT SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO DO THAT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" She shouted and screamed at the trail of dust left by her dragon.

"WHY CAN HE DO THAT?" She barked at Teo. Everyone was laughing at the fun Brad was having.

"TEO!" She was beginning to whine in frustration.

"Why can he ride both blue and red dragons so well?" Amber cried.

"Don't forget green, orange, brown, purple and all other classes of dragon." Kenai added.

"What do you mean all other classes?" Amber asked suspiciously.

"I mean, Brad lives in that forest off in the distance, all classes and types of dragons have lived in, passed through, or terrorized that forest over the years." Teo said regaining his breath from the laughter.

"Terrorized? Really? Now I know you must be joking. No way a person could live in that forest with wild dragons running rampant." She said in a mocking tone.

Andrew, Teo, Kenai, and Sara simply looked at her. She looked to the others who went with him this morning but they all had the same expression as the others.

"It's true." James said breaking the silence.

"Yea, we all went out to the forest this morning, and he jumped down from a tree, then came flying out on some kinda custom hover board!" Bobby called from Alfred's side.

Amber let her jaw drop before pacing back an forth ranting to herself and trying to make sense of it all.

"Teo…" Alfred called to him calmly. Do you think he could be the one you are looking for?" He asked quietly trying not to alert the others who were tending to their dragons.

"The more I think about it, and the more I see, the more I believe it very well could be him." He said calmly.

Suddenly, everyone, except Amber who was still talking to herself, could see a cloud of dust in the distance. She turned just in time to see her dragon and Brad streaking toward her. She didn't have time to react before the pair jumped clean over her head and skidded to a stop near Teo.

"That was totally DRACK!" Bobby shouted, while the others joined him in applause. Brad jumped down and rubbed Charla's belly in praise.

"Good girl, that was pretty awesome!" He told her as he rubbed and scratched her hide.

"Why you! Get away from her! NOW!" Amber barked at Brad.

"What's your problem?" He asked flatly and folded his arms. His signature scowl had returned and Teo knew that was a bad sign.

"My problem is show offs like you who act like you're so much better than the rest of us, just because you have a few tricks!" She continued to shout as Charla walked over to her side.

"Alright now Amber that's enough!" Teo shouted to her before she could agitate Brad any further.

"But he…" She was cut off by a direct order from Teo.

"I said ENOUGH!" He gave her a stern look that let her know she was defeated.

"Sara, I believe we are done here for now." He said directly.

"Are you certain Teo?" She asked shakily

"Yes. I've seen enough to know that these riders, as skilled as they are, are not compatible with blue dragons. On top of that I need to speak with Brad back at the stables." Teo said with a nod. Sara understood and climbed into her saddle.

"Alright everyone, gather everything up and lets head back to town." Teo ordered and with that everyone was on the move. Brad got on his glider and sailed along side Teo, while everyone else moved at their own pace.

"Brad when we get back to the stables, I need you to meet someone. It might have to wait until tonight, but this is very important." Teo said urgently.

"Actually Teo I was going to tell you almost the exact same thing. A lot did happen the night of that storm, I just don't remember all of it." He said grabbing his forehead.

"Don't remember? How would you not remember something that spectacular?" Kenai asked.

"What do you mean spectacular? I remember it was a pretty bad storm, but nothing extraordinary about it." Brad said flatly.

"Nothing extraordinary?" Andrew shouted.

"Ok, first things first. We have to show you what happened that night, because it was all over the news." He finished with a smile.

"Wow really? All right then let's stop wasting time! He said happily before kicking his board into high gear. Teo simply smiled and shook his head.

"That boy is something else. Come on you two. You know how he can be with strangers." Teo said with a light smile.

"Yea, we better get back there before he kills Amber." Andrew said with a laugh. He sped ahead, while Titan and Atlas moved as fast as they could back to Teo's stables.


	17. We need to talk

Chapter 17

We need to talk.

When they arrived sure enough Brad was already butting heads again. Amber was in Charla's stable ranting to herself about how boys were violent savages while Alfred and his brothers had decided to ask Brad more about that strange dragon Alfred saw. That didn't seem to be going very well. By the time Teo and Kenai got there, Brad both hands around Harry's neck and was shaking him senseless while Bobby desperately pounded on his back for him to stop.

"I already told you! There is nothing like that living in those woods! I saw your brother's late night chase and I am telling you for the last time! He was chasing a damn crow-drag! There's a whole murder of them living in that forest!" Brad shook Harry again and again with every word. It had gotten to the point that Alfred was starting to second-guess what happened himself.

"Maybe it was a big crow-drag. But I have never seen one that large before if it was or with blue scales. It must have been a dragon!" Alfred insisted.

"Ah hah! You see that. I told you he wasn't lying! Crow-drags don't have blue scales or four legs, or long tails, or TEETH!" Harry said between Brad's shakes.

"YOU MORON! YOU SAY YOU'VE NEVER SEEN A CROW-DRAG THAT BIG! YEA, WELL HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A DRAGON WITH REAL WINGS? HMMM!" Brad was fuming at this point and Harry was completely powerless against him. The more the argued the faster Brad shook.

"It was a DRAGON!" 'Harry shouted.

"A CROW-DRAG!" Brad shouted back.

"Dragon!" Bobby said struggling to hold on.

"Crow-drag!" Brad retorted quickly.

"DRAGON." Harry and Bobby said in unison.

"CROW-DRAG!" Brad shouted back.

"DRAGON!" All three of the brothers said in unison.

"IT WAS A CROW-DRAG!" Brad started shaking Harry more franticly. After a few seconds, Harry passed out from not having the chance to catch his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Bobby cried out when he saw Harry go limp.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! YOU MURDERER!" The young boy started to cry.

"Oh shut up! He's not dead, watch this." Brad rolled his eye then laid Harry on the ground. He made sure Harry's body was straight, tilted his head back to open his air way, reached back, and them smacked the taste out of his mouth.

"WAKE UP!" Brad ordered. After three smacks and some more crying from Bobby, Harry regained consciousness and almost broke into tears at the soreness on his face.

"HARRY YOU'RE ALIVE!" Bobby cheered through his tears and hugged his brother.

"Now look, I've already told you a hundred times. There are no flying dragons in that forest unless you cont the crow-drags. They try to steal from me all of the time, so I know how big they can get. On top of that, the moons weren't even full last night." Brad stepped away from Bobby and Harry and was ready to confront Al.

"If you expect me to believe that you could see perfectly threw a helmet in the middle of the night with poor lighting, you're nuts." He scoffed before walk over to meet Teo and Kenai as they finally arrived.

"He does make a point you know." James said coming from Sonar's stable.

"The only reason Sonar knew you were coming back in last night was because he could hear you. Not see you." James said placing a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"It does make more sense that a crow-drag would attack you in the sky on a dark night, a lot more than a dragon anyway." He said turning to go inside the house.

"Brad go into the kitchen and take a look at Alfred's white gliding gear, will you? Whatever tagged Alfred last night roughed it up pretty bad." Teo asked Brad in an attempt to get him away from anymore potential conflicts.

Brad followed James inside and inspected the damage, while they did that, Teo decided to talk to Alfred.

"Alfred. I want you to know I believe you about the flying dragon in the forest. It may not have gone after Brad, but that doesn't mean its not there. Once your gear is repaired, your brothers and I can go do some recon in the forest. That could be a very important or very dangerous dragon." Teo said in a serious and concerned tone.

"Thank you Teo. I know it sounds unbelievable, but I know what I saw. It was a large dragon with wings, and it's probably still out there." Alfred said with determination in his voice.

"You're probably right. Brad should have the gear done by tomorrow. So tomorrow night, we can go try to find it. I will even bring my best purple trapping gear. But Alfred, make no mistake about this. If what you saw was one of the dragons of legend, he will easily overpower us and could go on a rampage if pushed too hard." Teo said in a dire tone. Alfred nodded his head understandingly.

Now Alfred had a tough decision to make now. Though he was an experienced flyer, Harry still needed some practice, and Bobby was barely ready to fly on his own. But he was far from read to engage in any sort of dogfight. The last thing Alfred wanted to do was place his brothers in danger. Evening was setting in and everyone was getting hungry. While Teo chose to stay and cook for anyone who wanted to stay, everyone else was welcome to go to one of the diners in town. Alfred and Amber decided to take the later option. James was going to go as well before Amber said she was going. He genuinely could not stand that girl and was not going to set himself up for an argument while he ate. While Alfred and Amber went on their little "date", everyone pitched in to help with dinner. Brad had been working on the gear in Teo's basement, but finally came up stares when he smelled food cooking.

"What do you think of that guy?" Amber asked trying not to go on one of her infamous rants.

"I'm not sure what to think of him to tell you the truth. I'm not sure if we can trust him, and not just cus he beat up my little brother. That pissed me off, but he had a point. He's lived in that forest for Drak knows how long, and Teo trusts him." Alfred said with confusion in his voice.

"Well I definitely don't trust him." Amber scoffed.

"And as for you Charla! We are even. I don't want you letting him ride you ever again. And I promise not to go joy riding on any other dragon. Deal?" She looked into her dragon's eye with a kind smile. Charla returned the smile and nodded as they reached the diner.

"Al, for the record. I believe that you saw a dragon out there. Don't getting any ideas, but I take your word over his, that's all. I think he's hiding something out there." She said folding her arms as they slid into a booth and grabbed a menu.

"You do?" Alfred rubbed his chin and made a decision.

"How would you like to help me and Teo track it down?" He asked calmly but with a serious look in his eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked with a smirk.

"Teo believes me as well, and tomorrow night he plans to take me and my brothers into the forest to find it. I don't think they are ready for something like this though. I will not put them in danger. But you have a lot of fire, and I think you could be very helpful in case it tries to run. After all you are the fastest one here." He ended with a hint of flattery. Amber smiled to herself and blushed a little.

"Well you do have a point. Alright I'm in." She said as the waitress reached the table. The two ordered their food and ate quietly. Back at Teo's house, there was still some tension between Brad and the brothers. In order to avoid having his house torn down, Teo asked Brad to continue working while he eats in the basement. Brad agreed, but gave Teo a glance that told him they had to talk, as he headed back down stairs with a plate full of food.

'Koga, you reading me?' Brad asked silently as he ate.

'**Yea, I'm here. What's up?" **The dragon asked as he swam in the bay looking for a large fish to eat.

'When I call you, I want you to fly into town later tonight ok. Its almost time for the new moons and you will be mostly invisible against the dark sky. Try to come in as quietly as possible, there are some suspicious characters out here.' Brad finished and folded his arms.

'**I got it. You sure about this though? It sounds risky.'** Koga finished as he drug a huge fish out of the bay by its tail.

'Yea I know. But I can trust this guy. I want you to meet him before the others go trying to find out more about you. He will know what to do. On top of that I think he knows something about us.' Brad finished while looking at the gear and rubbing his chin hairs.

'It might have something to do with the dream and my parents.' His concentration was broken as Andrew and Kenai made their way down stairs.

'**I'll wait for your signal. It sounds like something needs your attention now.' **Koga finished as he took a bight into the belly of his catch.

"Brad you have to see this video from the news cast!" Andrew said excitedly as he pulled up the video on his laptop.

"Is it really that amazing guys?" Brad asked suspiciously as he laid back against the work bench.

"You bet your ass it is!" Andrew typed frantically.

"Just take a look Brad. Are you sure you don't remember any of this." Kenai asked as he motioned toward the screen. Brad walked over and watched the video. He was amazed when he saw the dome and the lightning.

"Wow, this is a pretty intense storm. But all I remember is fighting some dragons by a cave, then…" 'The Alpha!' he thought to him self. The others looked at him curiously waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Then what Brad?" Andrew asked while spinning his hand, motioning for Brad to continue.

"There was a dream, and… I need to talk to Teo!" He ordered. Kenai nodded

"Andrew you stay here, I will let him know to meet us later." Kenai said as he started toward the stairs.

"Kenai wait, there's one more thing. There's a dragon." He said seriously looking Kenai in the eye.

"I'm calling him to meet Teo tonight." He finished, still holding his serious expression.

"I understand." He nodded to Andrew. "Under the stables tonight." He finished. Andrew nodded, and then Kenai made his way up the stairs.

"UNDER the stables?" Brad asked Andrew.

"I'll show you later. After everyone finishes dinner." Andrew said as they finished watching the news video.


	18. Say Hello

Chapter 18

Say hello.

A couple hours past and everyone had either gone to sleep or were taking a shower. Alfred and Amber hadn't gotten back yet, but at this point it didn't matter. When they finally returned, they would likely think everyone had already gone to bed.

"Alright everyone. Who wants to do the dishes while I tend to the dragons? Everyone else can go ahead and get some rest." Teo said with a sneaky smile. The boys looked at each other, the over to Kenai who appeared to still be eating, nodded then took off toward their rooms.

"Kenai can take care of this one." James said from down the hall as he quickly closed the bathroom door and started his shower. With that Teo and Kenai simply put the dishes in the dishwasher, and headed toward the stables.

"Tell them to come out. And be quick; the other two could be back at any time and we can't afford for everyone to know yet." Teo said as he walked around the perimeter checking for anything out of place. Kenai tapped on a window to the basement and let the guys know it was time to move. After a few minutes, Brad and Andrew were making their way to the stables.

"Sara have your dragons sensed anything?" Teo asked as Sara stepped out the stables set aside for her dragons.

"No, all of the dragons are on high alert, but nothing has changed so far. We are clear to go down below. Morpheus should be back soon. Apparently the Dragon Booster is progressing well, however he is facing more and more dangerous obstacles, Word Paynn has been trying to capture the Gold Dragon of Legend. Morpheus knows the details." She said as she opened the secret hatch. Teo, and Kenai went ahead while Sara stood watch. Brad and Andrew came outside and walked up to Sara.

"Mom he's ready." Andrew said calmly. Sara nodded and opened the hatch again for all three of them to follow.

'Koga, take to the sky. Fly high and avoid staying in the moonlight.' Brad signaled to his dragon.

'**I'm on it. I'll circle your location to stay close, and stay out of site.' ** Koga said as he burst from behind the waterfall with his wings fully extended and took off into the night sky as water dripped from his body and whipped from his wings.

'Alright, but don't get to close. That sonar dragon has excellent hearing and has a bad habit of screeching whenever something gets close.' Brad finished as Titan and Atlas settled in.

'**Got it. I'll approach slow to find out what his range is, then circle just outside of his hearing radius.' **Koga was tearing into the sky, doing his best to stay in the shadows of clouds until he faded into the blue-black night sky.

"Ok Teo, what's all this about?" Brad asked after they were sure everything was secure.

"I believe I can answer that." Morpheus said emerging from the shadows.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Brad asked defensively.

"Brad this is Morpheus. He's a dragon priest and an old friend of mine and of your fathers. The mention of his father made Brad fall back for a moment before continuing to study the priest.

"Relax Brad. We can trust him." Teo said motioning for Brad to sit.

"As you may have heard by now, the Gold Dragon of legend has chosen a rider back in Dragon City. This rider is the new Dragon Booster, and he is being guided by the Dragon Priest Mortis, Morpheus' temple brother. Morpheus contacted me about the awakening of another booster, the Energy Booster. The Energy Booster will ride a Blue Dragon unlike any other. Legend states that in the first Dragon-Human war, the original Energy Booster fought along side the Dragon Booster and the other Boosters and helped restore peace to the world." Teo explained thoroughly.

"How do you know the booster will show up here?" Andrew asked intrigued.

"This gauntlet guided me back to here Wingspan. The Energy Booster is here." Morpheus said definitively.

"That's been whole purpose of this training I have going on. But as fate would have it none of them have what it takes to bring out the full potential of a Blue dragon." Teo finished.

"Brad, do you recognize this symbol?" Morpheus asked holding the gauntlet. The dark blue indent matched Brad's pendant. He hesitated before reveling the heirloom and received a gasp from everyone in the room.

"My father gave me this… just before he died… What does all this mean?" Brad asked gripping the pendant.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Teo asked Morpheus.

"Yes, all that is missing is the dragon. And you intend to search for him tomorrow with some of the others don't you?" Morpheus asked Teo.

"That was the idea… Brad wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Teo asked almost knowingly.

Brad nodded and paused for a moment. A few seconds later, Sonar's screech could be heard, but only for a moment. Brad rushed to open the hatch just as the large dragon came trotting into the stable. Everyone stood in amazement at the unique looking dragon.

"My word! Is that really a Blue Warrior class dragon?" Sara asked completely stunned. Koga nodded but stayed close to Brad unsure of what would happen next.

"This is Koga. He's been living with me in the forest for a while. Since the storm actually." Brad explained hesitantly.

"Whoa!" Andrew shouted stepping up to the dragon with Kenai right behind him.

"Wait, so if Brad is the Energy Booster, does that mean…" Kenai started then gasped with Andrew.

"YOU TWO MADE THE DOME!" They shouted.

"Can he really fly?" Kenai asked excitedly walking along the dragon examining him.

"I don't see any wings." Andrew added.

'**Are they always this excitable?'** Koga asked with a smirk.

'Only when they're really impressed.' Brad replied without giving away that the two of them were communicating. He didn't want to reveal everything just yet.

'Why don't we give them a little show though?' He couldn't resist a wink a Koga.

The dragon snickered before flexing his body in a way that made Kenai and Andrew jump back. The spikes on his chest shot forward and stretched open revealing his massive wings though the cramped space didn't allow him to fully extend them. He flapped them heavily causing a gust that shook even Titan and Atlas. After the little demonstration, he quietly drew his wings and drew them back into his body.

"Amazing…" Teo said with his eyes locked onto the dragon.

"I have no doubt in my mind." Morpheus started. "Brad, you truly are the next Energy Booster and this, belongs to you." He handed Brad the gauntlet. When Brad touched it, his pendant glowed for an instant and when he put it on, his scar as well as the mark on Koga sparked.

"These will allow you to channel all of the power that comes with being the Energy Booster. If that storm was any indication, it will truly prove helpful in advancing your skills as a Booster." Morpheus said with a light smile. Brad smiled back and nodded to him. As everyone returned to the table, Koga walked over to the giant masses of muscle that were Titan and Atlas. After a tense moment the three of them began were palling around with one another. Everyone laughed lightly for a moment before discussing where things would go from there. Afterwards they all returned above ground.


	19. Going public

Chapter 19

Going public

Back outside, Sonar started screeching again as Alfred and Amber raced back to the stables.

"You saw it didn't you?!" Alfred asked anxiously as they reached the stable.

"Yes, yes I saw it. And it was headed this way. Do you think it stopped here though?" She asked slowing her dragon down to a trot so they could survey the area.

" I don't think so, or the dragons would be much more anxious right now. But it definitely passed here. I heard James' dragon screech before we came with in range so it must have gone by." He stopped his dragon and walked him to the stable. "In any case we have to tell Teo about it."

"Well gang it looks like we'll have some explaining to do or we'll never hear the end of it." Teo said heavily.

"Can it wait till morning? I don't feel like hearing those two right now." Brad scoffed folding his arms.

"I'm with Brad." Andrew said flatly.

"Ditto!" Kenai shrugged.

"It is rather late Teo. Perhaps it would be best to bring everyone up to speed in the morning." Sara said coming to stand next to Teo. He didn't really have to answer. When he turned his head, Brad, Kenai and Andrew were already walking Koga into the Blue Dragon stable. Amber and Andrew arrived just in time to see Koga's tail enter the stable.

"Teo, did any of you see a dragon come past here?" Alfred asked anxiously

"It was the flying dragon that attacked Andrew. We saw it come this way." Amber said frantically searching the sky.

"We heard Sonar's screech earlier, but it was only one so we didn't think much of it. Lets get inside. Tomorrow's going to be a big day." Teo said before turning to go inside. Alfred and Amber looked at one another perplexed at how lightly they were being taken. Charla and Mesos sniffed the air. Mesos glared at the blue dragon stable, but Charla openly growled at the structure. The riders started to investigate, but were promptly intercepted at the stable entrance.

"What are you three up to in there?" Amber asked suspiciously while trying to peak past them.

"Just tending to the dragons." Andrew started. 

"What the heck are the two of you doing here though? You know these stables are full with my mom's dragons." Andrew questioned, folding his arms. Andrew and Brad came to his side and were effectively blocking the entrance to the shadow-veiled stable.

"We saw… something headed this way and thought it might have past by here." Alfred replied. The trio could tell that he was holding something back and choosing his words carefully, but they weren't going to give up anything.

"James' dragon made a little racket earlier, but when w came to check it out, nothing was here. If something did come by, it must have turned around fast. Kenai explained. Amber wasn't buying it and only glared at Brad. Charla dipped her head low and looked back into the shadows. It was too dark to see any amount of detail, but she sensed something directly at the back wall. She stared intently as the riders talked, but shied away when she was hit with a sudden intense feeling. All of the blue dragons started to stomp and growl loudly discouraging anyone from entering.

"All of you inside now!" Teo shouted from the window nearest the stables. "It's late and the dragons need their rest."

With that, Alfred and Amber finally settled their dragons into their stables and everyone was inside for the night. Amber stole one last glance at the blue dragons before heading in for the night.

"Alfred, something's going on here. I just know it!" Amber whispered strongly.

"I agree with you, but there is nothing we can do for now. In the morning we'll see what we can find out." He said before going to his room.

Morning seemed to arrive to soon for anyone's liking. Brad, Teo, Kenai and Andrew were used to being up early, but Bobby, James and Harry had to drag them selves out of bed. Once everyone was up, Alfred was expecting Teo to give the others some task for the day so that they could peruse the dragon in the forest. He was geared up and ready to go when Teo told him there had been a change of plans.

"Everyone out front. Our training is over and its time you know what this was all really about." Teo called from the front door. Within a few minutes, everyone was out front awaiting an explanation.

"Alright everyone, I'm sure you've all heard about the Dragon Booster in Dragon City." Everyone nodded in response. "What you may not know is that there were multiple Boosters that fought along side him during the Dragon Human war. The balance between dragons and humans has been disturbed, and a second Booster is needed."

As Teo explained the history of the importance of the Boosters and the blue dragons, Brad was speaking to Morpheus about how to use the Gauntlet and how to go about finding the Dragon Booster. That's when Brad couldn't help but change the subject. All this time they were talking, Morpheus had been wearing his priest cloths, but Brad kept settling glances at him.

"That night, after everything with the storm; I had a dream… more a vision. My parents were there and they told me about Koga and what was about to happen. They told me to find a man named Morpheus… and that he was my grandfather." He said, heavily and unsure. The dragon priest was taken back by the information, and then sighed and removed his helmet.

"Yes Brad. I believe I am your grandfather. I was under the impression that you had died that night with your parents. I was so devastated I had completely forgotten about the amulet. When the gauntlet first started reacting, I never imagined it would have been you. Nor could I have imagined you would survive to become such a capable young man." He said placing a hand on Brad's shoulder. Before they knew what was going on, a crash came from the surface.

"Brad. It is time for you to meet your destiny." Morpheus handed him the gauntlet and replaced he helmet.

"You ready for this?" Brad asked Koga who was now anxious due to the new information and the disturbance outside.

'**Whenever you are."** He responded with a small roar. With that, Brad put on the Gauntlet and raised the pendant.

"Energize the DRAGON!" He shouted before combining the two.

"So it's true. The most powerful Blue dragons in Dragon City have hiding in this dump for the past couple days." It was Moordryd and a few lackeys from the Dragon Eye's crew.

"You again?!" Amber shouted at Paynn. "I thought we had an understanding Moordryd, remember." She fumed. She marched Charla toward the young man threateningly, but he didn't move. Instead he sat tall and proud while two of his men knocked her from her saddle and restrained her dragon.

"Oh I remember alright, and I intend to make you pay for the embarrassment you dealt me 100 fold!" He hissed as Decepshun snapped her fangs at Charla, while Mesos and Sonar let out a screech that made Amber look up quickly. She was shocked to see that not only was her own dragon being cornered, but the other riders were also separated from their dragons and being restrained by purple trapping gear.

"Enough of this Moordryd! Leave now before things get really ugly for you." Teo threatened. Moordryd strode over to him and hit him with the end of his staff bruising his face.

"What do you think you can do old man? These blue dragons are going to make me a fortune back in the city. Especially that big one that can match Pyra 's dragon." He finished with a maniacal laugh. He laughed harder as his men located the stable with Sara's dragons in it. They broke down the door and rushed in to grab the dragons. But they were quickly expelled from the structure.

"You idiots, they're just a bunch of dragons. Hurry up and get them into the transporter!" Moordryd shouted angrily. Five more lackeys ran into the stable, but after a series of hit's and crunches, they were either thrown from or running back out of the stable. Out of the rubbish walked Kenai and Brad cracking their knuckles and taking a fighting pose.

"Last chance to walk away Paynn." Andrew threatened.

"I really hope you don't take it." Kenai said menacingly.

Moordryd was taken back a little, but when he saw his men and their dragons around him he got his confidence back. They started to charge at the boys when Kenai let out a loud whistle. Titan and Atlas came charging from around a corner and knocked over half of the men and their dragons. Titan knocked over the men restraining Teo and the others before biting off the restraining gear. Atlas ran away the riders guarding everyone's dragon. The team of blue dragons also came out of the stable charged their mag energy ready to blast Moordryd and his men. Though he had them out numbered, Moordryd was clearly outmatched. He still wasn't ready to give up though, not yet.

You've been a pain in both mine and my fathers sides for long enough!" Moordryd took out his whip and was about to strike Teo, but Kenai leapt in the way at the last moment. He hit the ground hard and Teo rushed to him.

"This is the end for you old fool!" Paynn raise his hand for another lash. His men were doing everything they could to keep the others from interfering further. Just as he was about to tear into Teo with the whip, a loud roar sounded that seamed to come from everywhere at once.

Koga lunged into the fray with his teeth bared and his body sparking with energy. Atop his back was Brad; clad in deep blue Armor. Koga let out a deafening roar that shook the Dragon Eyes crew. Decepshun growled viciously at the large dragon, who simply strode toward her, growling menacingly. Moordryd tried to keep a bold face, but when Brad and Koga released a wave of energy that nearly knocked some riders from their dragons, he couldn't hide his trembling. Several riders chose to cut their losses and run while they still had the chance.

"Get back here you cowards!" Moordryd demanded, but just that quick, half of his forces were gone. Moordryd eyed Safyr determined to capture at least one of these powerful dragons.

Koga stepped between the villain and his target and gave a threatening glare. Brad dismounted and unsheathed a dagger.

"I suggest you leave Paynn, NOW!" It would be his only warning.

"Or what?! You may have the outfit, but your no Dragon Booster." He tried to move forward, but Decepshun wouldn't budge.

Koga's stare combined with his obvious and sheer strength let the black dragon know this was one fight she may not be able to walk away from. Moordryd dismounted and disregarded his dragon's hesitation. He still had his staff, his whip, and his trapping gear. But his over confidence would do nothing for him today. He charged his whip and cracked it loudly in attempt to intimidate the blue booster, but Brad was completely unfazed.

"Arrogant peasant!" Moordryd lashed his whip, but in a swift motion, Brad stepped into the strike and raised his blade. The end of the whip was severed by the blade under its own momentum. Moordryd's eyes went wide as he watched the normally devastating end of the whip go flying past its target. He couldn't follow Brad's movement but was dazed by a sudden blow to the diaphragm that blurred his vision and sapped his strength. Paynn started to collapse to the ground when he was quickly snatched up by his neck. He nearly wept, staring at his own reflection in the booster's mask.

"Good bye Moordryd." Brad said calmly before drawing back his fist for a final blow, before he was shot back by a dark purple mag burst from the black dragon. He tucked into a roll, but quickly regained his footing. He looked up to see Moordryd lifted into his dragon's saddle before she leapt over the crowd and tore off into the desert with the rest of the Dragon Eyes close behind. Moordryd was shaken with dread and could barely comprehend what was going on around him. What most terrified him was the next thing the booster said as he left.

"I'll be seeing you. In Dragon City." Brad called out as Moordryd got further and further away.

"Father… The operation was a failure. We must initiate plan B." He said shakily into his communicator.

"Once again, that fool has failed me. No matter. There's her dragons arnt the only noble blue dragons in this city. Soon I will have my own Dragon of Legend and combined with the power of the Samerox I will be unstobabble. I must simply put these pans into play and I will have my own blue dragon army." Wordd say menacingly looking at the blue draconium map.


	20. City lights

Chapter 20

City lights

"That was totally Drac!" Bobby shouted astonished.

"Where did this guy come from? James asked impressed.

"Whoever you are…" Sara started. "You saved my dragons, my friends, and my son." Thank you so very much." She nodded at him knowingly

"It's what I'm here for ma'am." He said before returning to Koga's back.

"Who are you?" Alfred asked staring at the large dragon with familiarity in his eyes. Brad looked over at Teo who motioned for him to meet up later.

"I'm the Energy Booster." He said flatly before Koga extended his wings and took off quickly. Everyone simply stared in shock.

"Alright everyone lets clean up around here." Teo clapped to get the other's attention. "I have to take of something at my shop before an announcement tonight." He looked to Sara. We'll get you back to the city safely in the morning." He finished before climbing back into Titan's saddle and riding into town.

"Excellent work Brad. I can see that you and Koga have been training together hard. I believe you're ready to go to Dragon City to fight along side the Dragon Booster…" He paused while a message came through his headset. "The timing couldn't be better. I just received word from my temple brother that Wordd Paynn is attempting to create his own Dragon of Legend." That's when Teo rode in on Titan.

"If that's true, we have to get Brad to the City as soon as possible." He said anxiously.

"Agreed. Brad, would you be willing to travel into the city tonight?" Morpheus asked urgently.

"You got it! Let's get going." He said about to jump on Koga's back.

"Wait Brad. Before you go, these will help you out in the city." Teo motioned to the side of his shop and Titan magged a new saddle and wrist com in front of the pair.

"Very nice." He smiled at the saddle as Koga magged onto it. "Morpheus, use my glider and we'll be in the city in no time." Brad retrieved his glider and a tether line to attach to the saddle.

"What will you do once you've reached the city?" Teo asked wanting to prepare as best as he could.

"Once we are back in the city, we will spilt up temporarily." Morpheus answered gaining a puzzled look from Brad. "I must meet with my temple brother, and I wand Brad to familiarize himself with the city in disguise.

"How will we pull that off? Koga looks so different from other dragons, he'll be spotted in no time." Brad said resting his hand on Koga's side.

'**I've got a few tricks under my scales Brad'** Koga smirked before tensing his body. In a quick flash, the once blue dragon was now two shades of purple with his black markings remaining. All of his spikes except for the ones on his chest and chin disappeared as well. Brad whistled out loud to show how impressed he was.

"That will come in handy for sure." He said with a smirk.

"Indeed it will." Morpheus said crossing his arms. "Get the others to escort you back to the city, just to be safe."

"Will do. Having some allies will go a long way during the coming struggle. I'll contact you once we've entered the city" Teo confirmed. With that, Koga returned to his natural color and Brad donned his Booster outfit. Moments later they were flying off toward the city, and Teo returned to the stables to bring everyone up to speed.

"So that's it for now everyone. I thought one of you might be the Energy Booster, but that wasn't the case. In the morning Kenai, Andrew and myself are escorting Sara and her dragons back to the city. If you want to, you may join us. However you are not obligated by any means to leave your lives behind for this." He finished as Sara, Kenai and Andrew came to stand next to him.

"I'm in." James said confidently joining them.

"Same here Amber said proudly." She glanced back at Alfred, but he hung his head low and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot join you." He said heavily.

"What?!" Harry shouted.

"Why not?!" Bobby added.

"Because we have to get back to tending the land. If we were to go into the city, who knows how long it would be before we could return home?" He explained defeated. "If we can help from here, we will. But leaving is not an option." He looked to Amber with sad eye's

"I understand Alfred. Thank you for everything you have done for us." Teo said. "Alright the rest of you get some rest. It's a long way to Dragon City." He motioned for everyone to go back into the house. "Al, you and your brothers can stay here for the night and head home in the morning if you like." He finished before walking inside. As everyone went upstairs, Alfred stayed in the den to organize his and his brother's things. It was getting late when Amber came down stairs.

"Al… I… I wish you were coming with us." She forced herself to say. He was perplexed at first, and then resisted the urge to tease her.

"I appreciate the sentiment."

The two of them stayed up all night talking and organizing their things. Before they knew it they had fallen asleep on the couch.

Brag, Koga and Morpheus were approaching Dragon Cities warehouse district. They were coming in low and fast, barely a shadow in the distance. The cities constant output of light and color hid them even better.

'**There. That area has the fewest people and the lowest light. If we enter from there, we wont be noticed.'** Koga suggested.

'_Good thinking. Go in slow, and when you see an opening don't hesitate. Get us in there as fast as you can and we'll disappear into the city.' He agreed._

"Brad. You and Koga go on. With your glider I can get to the temple from here." He instructed. Brad nodded and they separated. As Morpheus disappeared from view, Koga spotted his opening and made a dive for the warehouse. They landed with a thud, but didn't stick around for any investigators to find them. Successfully entering the city, Brad returned to his civilian cloths and Koga shifted to his purple color and the two of them slipped into Downcity.

'_This place stinks… and I don't think it's just the trash.'_ Brad thought out with his scowl in full affect.

'**You can say that again. Not to mention we're getting some pretty dark looks from the locals…' ** The large dragon hissed in the direction small group of people and their Psi-class dragons who had been eyeing them since they entered the area.

'_More from the Dragon Eye's grew. We can take them… but it's too soon to bring unwanted attention.' _Brad gritted his teeth. _'Let's get out of here. There's got to be a more hospitable area we can check out.' _Koga nodded and they started trotting down the street out of the seedy area. They made it a few blocks before the same group blocked the street ahead of them.

"Interesting dragon you have there." The dark skinned man with braids said with a smirk. The boss already has a purple dragon, but I'm sure he could find a use for this one." He opened his staff and his companions started to move toward Brad. Brad sighed and Koga rolled his eyes.

"I do not have the time or the patients for this." He said glaring at Cain, making him pause. "And I definitely don't have time for the any of you Dragon Eyes." He said menacingly. Koga growled deeply and strode toward Cain, scraping his claws on the pavement with each step. Cain slowly backed up to Coershun and broke out in a sweat as Koga snapped his jaws in his face.

"If you know what's good for you; you and your crew will stay away from me and my dragon." With that, he leapt over the group and continued to walk down the street.

"Geez, he's just as bad as the Penn Brat. Let's get out of here guys." He ordered. The black dragons and their riders all took off down the street.

'_Cowards. Just like their leader.' Brad scoffed._

'**They're likely to be an issue while we're here.' **Koga added. **'And here we go again…' ** Soon they were joined on their walk down the street by a large Red Magma Class dragon.

"Nice work with the Dragon Eyes kid. I like your fire!" The red headed rider said with passion in her voice. Brad glanced at the woman's flamboyant appearance, and then at her dragon. His eyes widened with familiarity when he looked at the dragons intricate design.

"Thanks. This must be Phorrj. And that would make you Pyrrah, He said with a smirk.

"Hmph, I see my reputation precedes me." She said confidently.

"I've heard my fair share about you. Mostly from a friend of mine, Andrew. He races blue dragons from his mother's stable.

"Cocky little flare." She scoffed lightly but smiled. "Though I must admit, Safyr is the only dragon in the city that can match Phorrj for speed." She finished with a light laugh.

"Really? I had heard a couple other riders around here give you some pretty real competition." He said enticingly. He was baiting her for information. And being the hot-head she was, she gave him everything he needed.

"Yea, yea. A couple brat's that race for Penn's Stables think they're pretty hot stuff. Kitt can normally bring the heat if the track plays to her maneuverability, but their leader Artha can barely hold a torch to Phorrj and me. He always burns out in the end." She said with a proud smirk.

"Interesting. I'll make sure to keep them in mind." He said cleverly.

"Smart move kid." She said with a smile. "I like you kid, and your dragon's pretty impressive. So hears some free advice. You need to get yourself on a racing team or you wont last long in this city. Having a strong dragon and no allies puts a huge target on your back. Show your stuff in a few races and you'll get picked up in no time…" They were cut off by a white dragon speeding down the road being chased by two members of the Army of the Dragon crew. "One more thing, avoid most of the Downcity crews." She said before taking off.

'**The name Penn seems to be well known around here." **Koga looked up at Brad.

'_You noticed that too huh. The Dragon Eyes don't seem to like him, but Pyrrah has some respect for him and his comrades.' _Brad thought. 'If nothing else, Pyrrah said they race for a stable. Maybe we can find a place to stay for the night until Teo and the others get here tomorrow.


	21. Splitting up

Chapter 21

Splitting up

After hours of roaming the streets, they saw many interesting parts of the city, but couldn't make their way to the Penn's Stables. Instead however, they found the Grip of the Dragon compound. However he didn't exactly get a warm welcome when he walked entered the gate.

"Move!" Brad shouted just as a large green sledgehammer came flying at them. Brad leapt from the saddle and Koga ducked under the attack. The hammer slammed into an adjacent wall creating a massive dust cloud.

"Who thinks they're strong enough to trespass on my territory and challenge me?!" He boasted loudly. Before he could make another move, his own hammer was sent flying back at him. He was stunned for a moment and couldn't move before the hammer slammed into his chest. The impact knocked him to the ground and Brutaris came to check on him before roaring at the intruders. Koga roared back and was just as ready to fight as the bull class dragon.

"Wait Brutaris." Phistus ordered before regaining his feet. As the dust cleared, Brad and Koga stepped forward to face him. "This hammer is heavier than almost any hand held weapon there is. Your fists might be small, but they are strong!" He complimented.

"Thanks. Maybe you can help me out." Brad said hesitantly.

"I may be able to stranger, what do you need?" He asked folding his arms.

"The name's Brad, and this is Koga. We need a place to rest till morning." He said as Koga came to stand next to him. Phistus and Brutaris walked up to them, sizing them up. Despite being older than him, Phistus could tell that Brad was indeed very strong. Koga and Brutaris inspected one another for a moment, and then relaxed themselves.

'**He is a noble, as is his rider. They will make powerful allies.' **Koga nodded to Brad and Brutaris did the same.

"Then it's settled you will stay here for the night." With that, he lead them to the stables. Everything Koga would need was there and there was room enough for brad to comfortable as well. "I will be attending a race in the morning. You should attend and flex a little muscle." He said with a chuckle.

'_What do you say?'_ Brad asked glancing at his dragon.

'**It would be a good way to better observe the people and dragons in the city' **Koga agreed to the idea and roared lightly.

"Sounds like a yes to me." Phistus said before leaving the stable, allowing them to get some rest.

"Alright team, everybody up!" Teo shouted waking everyone up. Andrew, Kenai and Sara were already prepared to leave outside.

"Hey Al, you sure you won't reconsider coming with… WHOA…" James stopped mid-sentence upon seeing Alfred and Amber together.

"Hey James, is our brother up yet or what? We need to get back." Harry said coming around the corner. Before James could stop him, Bobby ran into the room and into quite a shock.

"Alfred get u… oh my gosh! ALFRED, GET UP! The young boy shouted shocking the sleeping couple out of their slumber.

"For crying out loud will you stop yelling?! Stupid boys; have no respect for others or concept of sleep!" She started gripping before she realized everyone was staring at her and Alfred. She looked to and them then back at Al who was still coming to his senses next to her. She quickly shoved him than ran out of the room embarrassed.

"Late night?" James said with a light laugh. Harry was shaking his head trying to unsee what he saw.

"Alfred what is wrong with you?! Are you ok?! Did she touch you?!" Bobby was hysterical.

"Calm down Bobby. We were up late talking and just fell asleep. It's no big deal." He said trying to make light of he situation. Luckily for him, Teo was growing impatient.

"If you're coming with us, then get a move on. We're about to head out!" Teo called from Titan's saddle.

"Can't we just leave them?" Andrew asked getting anxious. He wanted to get back to the city in time to see the all terrain race.

"I like the sound of that." James said coming out of the building and signaling for sonar to come to him. "Stragglers should get left behind." He finished as Sonar magged him into the saddle.

"Finally someone talking sense." Kenai said and Atlas started walking. The others started to do the same when Surge chirped back at the house. Just then, Bobby and Harry came running out of the building pretending to choke and gag; shaking their heads violently and rubbing their eyes.

"What the heck is wrong with you two?" Kenai asked irritated at the hold up.

"The horror… THE HORROR!" Bobby shouted before tripping over his own feet.

"Al… Amber… so gross!" Harry said before whistling for Stratos to come get him; Atmos followed hearing Bobby's hysterics. Alfred and Amber walked out of the house with clear embarrassment n their faces.

"I… uh, we… uh…" Al and Amber stammered.

"We don't want to know!" everyone said in unison. Before turning to leave.

"Amber if you're still going to join us, then please ready your dragon." Sara said starting to become impatient as well.

"Y-yes ma'am." She said calling Charla out of her stable. Alfred called Mesos and joined his brothers apart for the convoy.

"Now that's everyone's ready, we can move out." Teo said heading the team. As they parted, Alfred and Amber shared a long look goodbye.

"Seriously bro. If you two don't stop, I'm going to blow dragon chunks." Harry said.

"Can we just go home now?" Bobby asked pitifully

"Yes, lets get going. I feel this will not be the last time we meet them." He said before racing off. The others followed and they all activated their gliding and thruster gears to fly.


	22. The Chromatic Dragon

Chapter 22

The Chromatic Dragon

(This chapter spans the entire episode forgive the length)

"Are we going to start this race or what?" Artha asked impatiently.

"He's right Phistus. Does it always take this long for these things to get going?" Brad asked over his wrist com.

"Hammer down little fist. Just be ready to flex when the gate drops" He chuckled.

"Not till Dorsul shows up. Can't race for the All Terrain Championship without the All Terrain Champion. Kitt said mockingly.

"Dorsul missing a race is like Lance missing a meal; I just doesn't happen." Parm exclaimed over the communicator.

"Huh… what'd you say?" Lance mumbled out with his mouth full of a snack bar. Just then Parmon's helmet started picking up a message.

"Wait. I'm picking up a feed from Dragon City Security." He said hopefully.

"What is it Parm?" Artha asked.

"Dorsul's been reported missing by his crew." He said slightly shocked. The news caught Artha and Kitt off guard and they shared concerned looks. "Dragon City Security is looking into it… That's all I know." He said almost mournfully.

'_Hear that? Sounds like something's going on here in the city.' _Brad motioned to Koga.

'**It could have something to do with the white dragon that got chased down last night.'** The disguised dragon grunted out loud.

'_Let's not draw any attention to ourselves for now. See if anyone else stands out."_ He was still being cautious. Being in the city for such a short time still put him on edge.

'**Most of these riders are armatures at best. Losing to them would be more difficult than winning this race.'** He thought with a smirk.

'_Good point.'_ He chuckled. _'Lets at least make it close.' _ He finished, settling into his saddle. A few moment later, the gate dropped and they were off. As expected they held a spot in fro not the pack for the whole race. He even moved into first place at some points, but in the end Kitt won the race with Brad and Artha tying for second. At the end of the race Artha and Kitt took off somewhere while Brad decided to take a look around.

'**There was something different about that dragon.' ** Koga inquired. **'Something familiar…'**

'_He was definitely stronger than normal city dragons. Still needs more training though. One thing I did notice… his rider. He had a gauntlet… a gold one.' _Brad rubbed his chin, thinking.

"Brad. Do you read me?" Morpheus called over the wrist com. "There has been some strange activity around the city." The priest said in a concerned tone.

"Yea, I've heard. Last night a white dragon got run down in Down City, and from what I've gathered a light blue dragon was taken this morning." He reported.

"That's correct. I spoke to my temple brother, and he thinks Word Paynn is attempting to create his own Dragon of Legend." He was clearly nervous.

"How would he do that? It would take years to breed such a unique dragon." Brad was puzzled.

"Mortis believes Word may have found a way to bypass all normal means of producing a powerful dragon. In any case, keep your eyes open and you'll know when to move." He said before going silent.

'_Let's head back to Phistus. He's got a pretty powerful green dragon. If someone's collecting powerful dragons, he's a likely target.' _Brad checked his surroundings before heading back to the large green trailer. Brad carried a large container to the trailer while Phistus shut one that was already loaded.

"Yo! Phisty!" Kitt called once the Penn racers arrived at his tent.

"Huh…?" He turned curiously. "Well if it isn't the four little fingers of the Penn Racing Crew. If you had one more, you could make a tiny fist." He mocked.

"Very funny Big Guy." Kitt mused. "But we're not here to joke aroumd, we're here to warn you." She pointed, her tone turning serious. Phistus was taken back by the brash statement.

"Warn me… about what?" Hostility lining his voice.

"Everything alright Phist?" Brad asked stepping up with Koga close behind. Brad spotted Artha and was getting a weird feeling from him. Koga locked eyes with Beau and the two knew in that moment who they were to each other.

"The best dragons from all the colors have been disappearing; and yours is the only one left." Atrha said concernedly. To his dismay, Phistus and Brutaris laughed boisterously at the warning.

"You've come to warn me that my dragon is in danger of being stolen?!" He continued to laugh. "There isn't a crew alive that would grab Brutaris from me!" He emphasized by slamming his fist into his own chest and returning to his work.

'**You thinking what I'm thinking?**_' _Koga nudged Brad

'_Yea, but I've got a hunch. I want to see what these guys can do.' _He folded his arms._ 'If it starts to look bad we'll make a move.' _With that, they returned to loading crates.

"He's not even going to listen?" Artha said exasperated.

"Hard to imagine he's not going to listen with ears that big!" Parmon mocked holding his hands out.

"Well then we're just not going to leave! We'll watch Brutaris and Phistus until the Army of the Dragon show up, and then everyone can get a visit from the Dragon Booster." He finished with a confident smirk. Over the next few hours, Brad and Phistus loaded about three-dozen crates. That's when Koga let out a small growl. Brad nodded before tossing one last crate into the trailer.

"We gotta run. Thanks for everything Phist." Brad patted Brutaris on the head before leaving. He jumped into Koga's saddle and riding off.

"Artha, who was that with Phistus?" Parmon asked over his communicator.

"Not sure. I've never seen him before. He rides a purple dragon though… think he could be with Wulph?"

"It's possible. His dragon is unlike any Pack Class dragon I've ever seen. After seeing him race today he could in theory increase the power of any racing crew by a sizable amount." It didn't take any time at all for Brad to spot everyone from Artha's crew and move to higher ground. He watched everything from atop a higher building.

From where he was, he could see everything. Kitt, Parmon, Artha and the Army of the Dragon crew making their way in while Lance absentmindedly playing with a shiny coin!

"What is it Frecshun?" The youth was now on alert after his blue dragon alert enough however as the coin he had just tossed came down on his head before rolling over the edge of the roof he was on.

Brad shook his head silently as he watched Wulph and Ferryt react to the coin. With a quick series of hand movements, Wulph signaled for Ferryt to check it out and draw the attention of anyone who could be watching them. With a nod, Ferryt's purple dragon Puroot leapt to Lance's position. Lance shouted out when they came into view and landed with a vicious roar.

"Kitt, you need to help Lance!" Artha called over his communicator.

"Ok, I'm on it!" She responded before charging her dragon into action with loud HY-YAH! Wyldfyr dove onto the scene slamming into Pursoot hard and knocking a purple gear from Ferryt's arm. Kitt quickly recovered the gear and attached it to her own wrist.

"Step away from the kid!" She ordered aiming the gear at the assailant. Lance pumped his fists and cheered in victory, but was cut short when Wulph and Hyve leapt onto the scene.

The purple dragon let out a vicious roar, forcing Kitt and Lance into a corner.

"You are flanked! Your escape routes cut off!" He barked out.

"Not for long." Parmon responded after crashing Cyrano through a wall. Realizing they were outnumbered, Ferryt looked to Wulph for instructions. Another series of hand motions and Wulph turned and leapt from the building.

"Artha! He's going after Phistus!" Parmon called over his communicator.

"Stay and help Kitt and Lance! I'm going after him!" Artha shouted back, determination in his voice.

"But, you need our help too!" Parm said concernedly.

"Stay there Parm!" He ordered before raising his amulet. "RELEASE THE DRAGON!"

"Impressive." Brad said seeing Artha suit up. "I thought as much. Now to see what this guy is really made of." Brad said out loud.

Phistus had just forced another heavy crate into his trailer when he was caught off guard and pinned to his cargo wit a green restraining gear. He gritted his teeth and struggled against the restraint, but to no avail.

"You are defeated Phistus. Your dragon is mine!" Wulph boasted bringing his fist to his chest. Receiving a roar from Phistus as he continued to struggle. "Ferryt, mop up you situation and get down here!" Wulph called over his communicator.

Receiving the message, Ferryt raised hos own gear. Kitt acted quickly and activated the purple gear she snagged, but all it did was shoot a small dart at Pursoot's chest.

"That was helpful" She said sarcastically. "At least it could fire a net or something." She said before poking at the gears control settings. Unfazed, Ferryt launched three green restraining gears and pinned the Penn racers to the wall.

"This energy drain will make your dragon easier to transport." Wulph said wickedly, while purple draining gear drained Brutaris's energy. Phistus could do little more than watch as he struggled with all his might against the gear that held him.

'_Things are getting pretty rough down there.'___Brat glared in Ferryt's direction.

'**What about Brutaris?'** Koga groaned in concern.

'_The Dragon Booster should be able to handle Wulph, but these guys need help now. Let's do it.'_ He responded while pulling out his amulet.

"ENERGYZE THE DRAGON!" He shouted before going threw a similar transformation to Artha's. Koga returned to his natural Blue color and his spikes returned. With that, they started to move quietly to Ferryt's position.

"Hi Wulph." Artha interrupted his taunting, now drawning his Dragon Booster Armor. "How about a little one-on-one?" He said deploying his staff.

"The Dragon Booster!" Wulph said alarmed, before turning Hyve to face him. "You complicate things." He said gritting his teeth.

"Let Phistus and Brutaris go!" The Dragon Booster ordered pointing his staff. But he was cut off by cries for help coming from where he left Lance and the others. Unbeknownst to him, Ferryt was disguising his voice to throw Artha off, but he didn't have time to think. But unbeknownst to Ferryt, Brad had made it within striking range and was about to pounce on him and Pursoot.

"It appears you have a choice to make. Me or them." Wulph taunted. While he did, Ferryt was silenced and thrown off the roof, but Artha was caught up in the moment and didn't see the struggle.

"This isn't over Wulph!" He shouted before turning Beau and leaping onto the roof. No sooner than when he made the jump did Ferryt and his dragon came crashing to the ground around the building s corner.

"Who are you?" Parmon asked looking at the unique dragon and rider.

"A friend, I'm the Energy Booster, I'm here to help." Brad said releasing them from their bonds.

"Energy Booster? Like the Dragon Booster?" Kitt asked as she was released from the wall. Before he could answer, Koga roared at the buildings edge as Beau appeared from below.

"Who are you?" Artha asked, stunned at the sight of the new Booster.

"Never mind that, is Brutaris safe?" Brad asked quickly.

"Well… I, no. You guys needed help." He explained.

"The Energy Booster showed up to help us. Besides, you could have helped us later! Phistus and Brutaris need you now!" She said placing her fists on her hips.

"Scales!" Brad shouted before leaping over the side of the building on Koga. Artha gawked for a moment before following on Beau, to find that they were too late.

"They took my DRAGON!" Phistus roared out flexing against his restraints even harder. Artha looked over to see his reflection in Brads deep blue helmet, before throwing his staff down; grunting in frustration and defeat. Brad shook his head before releasing Phistus.

"Do not worry Phistus, we will get Brutaris back! I swear it! He said clenching his fist before getting back into Koga's saddle. Artha retrieved his staff before Beau magged him back into the saddle.

"Since when is there another Dragon Booster?!" Artha asked angrily.

"I'm the Energy Booster, and everything can be explained back at the catacombs." Brad said coldly before riding off.

"He knows about the catacombs?!" Artha shouted in disbelief as the others rode up to his side.

"We'll worry about all that when we get back Stable boy. Lets get going." Kitt said before taking off after Brad. Everyone followed suit, but Artha was clearly upset. Because of a message he received, Brad had to tend to something elsewhere while the others returned to Mortis.

"This is very disturbing." Mortis said gripping his staff.

"Now that he has Brutaris, Paynn has all the dragons he needs." Morpheus added, equally concerned.

"I can't believe I fell for that trick." Artha spat at himself.

"Me neither." Lance added. "That guy didn't even sound like me."

"Why didn't you try us on your wrist-com?" Parm enquired.

"I didn't think of it, OK?!" he lashed out with his fists on his hips.

"It is far from ok." Mortis interjected. "These are serious times. Communication with your team is crucial."

"Crucial huh? So who's this guy?! And who was that out at the track? When were you going to tell me another Booster was in the city?"

"The presence of the Energy Booster doesn't change that you were not thinking clearly. Thinking only in the moment resulted in Brutaris being taken.

"Oh so now this is all my fault?!" He shouted.

"Whoa, nobody's saying that. None of us expected another Booster to be there." He said holding his hands out defensively.

"Gah, I need a rest." Artha said loudly. "From all of this! A rest from You" He motioned to his friends. "From YOU!" He pointed at Mortis and Morpheus. "AND YOU!" He motioned at Beau who reared back sadly. "And from the Dragon Booster!" He said before ripping off his gauntlet and throwing it to the ground, making everyone recoil in surprise. He dropped his pendant to the ground before walking off.

"Artha!" Lance called out sadly retrieving his brother's items.

"Let him go. He clearly needs to think." Mortis said placing a hand on Lance's shoulder.

"Umm, not to interrupt the moment Mortis." Kitt started getting everyone's attention. "But who is this guy?" She motioned to the Second Dragon Priest.

"Yes, and what was with that new Booster and his dragon? I've never seen a blue dragon like that before." Parmon added checking his computer database.

"Everyone, this is my temple brother Morpheus. And the Booster who helped you was the Energy Booster. The disturbance in the balance between dragons and humans, it seams, has warranted the attention of more than one Booster."

"Whoa, I hadn't realized things were getting so serious." Kitt said rearing back.

"So who is he?" Lance asked curiously.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Morpheus motioned blue-eyed dragon entrance to the catacombs as Brad and Koga entered. "It's ok, we can trust them. Brad nodded before removing his amulet from the gauntlet. His armor disappeared, but Koga kept his true form.

"My name is Brad. And this is my partner Koga." Everyone gawked at the large Blue dragon. None of them have ever seen a dragon like him before. Not in features or in raw power. Lance was looking at the teenager's stern face. His natural scowl made Lance slink close to Mortis's suide.

"Koga is the Blue Dragon of legend." Morpheus explained. "Pure Blue Draconium; he is a Blue Warrior Class Dragon." He motioned to the dragon. "Like Beau, he is a completely species. One the world hasn't seen in generations." Fracshun stepped close to his fellow blue dragon, who towered over him and the two stared at each other for a moment. Everyone was tense before Koga smiled and chuckled at the young dragon. Fracshun smiled and chirped before rearing up and placing his front paws on Koga's chest. Everyone laughed at the sudden burst in energy.

"Amazing!" Parmon said examining Koga more closely. "Modern blue dragons are either Energy class or Nautlus class. But this dragon is completely different from both! His musculature and physical dimensions suggest a powerful runner. Very powerful indeed! Strong claws for gripping the ground, but still surprisingly streamlined body for his size. A dragon like this can easily reach 200 mph without the assistance of gear." He said staring back at the others excitedly. Everyone just looked at him and shook their heads.

"Thanks for the over view professor." Kitt said sarcastically. "So what's your story?" She asked Brad directly. "Another stable brat?" She asked with a smirk.

"Actually I'm a gear head." He said with a light smile. "I built custom gear for a friend out in Wingspan." He stopped to look at Wyldfyre and Beau before smiling. Nice Dragons. I can tell she's well trained." He said examining the red dragon. Kitt looked at him curiously as he ran his hand down her dragons side feeling her muscles; earning a purring chirp from the dragon.

"Umm thanks. We always aim to be the best." She said confidently.

"I can tell. You've definitely earned those victories against Pyrrah." He examined her facial structure and smirked before scratching her under her jaw, causing her to melt in his hands.

"Very impressive Gear Head. She doesn't normally take so quickly to strangers." She complimented as he walked over to Beau who had messing around with Koga who was just a little taller than he was, while Brad spent time with Kitt.

"Wait… Wingspan? You were caught up in that crazy storm short while ago!" Parmon asked suddenly very curious. "What could have caused such a phenomena?"

"Actually Parmon, it was Brad and Koga that caused to drastic change in the storm. The power released when their abilities was awakened is what caused the dome, the light all of it." Morpheus explained. Everyone's jaw literally dropped remembering what they had seen of the event over the news.

"The amount of raw power that these two must have been putting out is unimaginable! I've never seen anything like it! How did you do it?" He asked Brad quickly.

"Honestly I don't remember. It was… a stressful night. He said before reaching Beau.

"In terms of raw power, the Energy Booster and his Dragon of Legend are unmatched. But it will take more than brute force to maintain the balance. I hope you understand that Brad." Mortis said sternly which put Brad on edge.

"Yea, I get it. Don't worry about me." he said before examining Beau. Morpheus pulled Mortis to the side.

"It's best I tell you now, brother. Brad is much more capable than you may believe. Yes he is young, but he has spent the majority of his life living amongst wild dragons and even fighting rouges on his own." He said softly. But no amount of subtlety could have hidden Mortis's reaction.

"Wild dragons!" Mortis called out earning looks from everyone in the room.

"Yes. Brad understands dragons on a whole nother level. He can master and ride dragons of all types and colors and is unmatched in physical combat." Morpheus stated.

"Do you really have to tell my life story right now?" Brad asked with hidden undertone. Morpheus understood that he didn't want anyone knowing much about his past.

"My apologies Brad, but I think its best that I let them know now before they find out for themselves the hard way." Morpheus replied lightly lifting his hand defensively. Mortis looked at the boy and was surprised to see him sitting on Beau bareback.

"Yea, well I'm going to go find Artha, and check in with Teo. They should reach the city soon." He said before climbing on Beau's saddle and riding him out of the temple with Koga close behind, back in his purple color.

"How did he do that?" Lance shouted with his hands on his head. "None can ride Beau but Artha." He said looking at the Dragon Priests.

"As I said. He can ride any dragon proficiently because of his experience with them." Morpheus laughed.

"So what do we do now?" Parmon asked.

"We're definitely not just going to sit around and wait for those two to do everything." Kitt said straightening up Wyldfyr. "Let's go boys." With her leading the way, lance and Parmon followed her out into the city.

"Ok, the new plan is; we find an Army of the Dragons crew member, and we track him back to wherever they're hiding the stolen dragons." Kitt said as the trip walked down the street.

"Sure, no problem." Parm said sarcastically. "Ya know, last time I checked; they were the ones that were the trackers. Not us." He said skeptical of the plan.

"He Kitt." Lance got her attention.

"What?" She was frustrated with Parm's comment.

"How come your wrist thing's blinking?" He pointed at the purple gear she swiped from Ferryt. She looked at it for a moment then held her arm straight out. A purple triangle turned and showed nothing, when she held her arm in a different direction, two red beckons lit up on the display.

"So that's what this is." She said excitedly. "It's marking gear!"

"Oh great…" Parmon said nervously after a few moments of following the gears directions.

"The marking gear lead us right to Word's citadel." Kitt said in a huff. She let out a sigh before speaking up again. "We could really use a Booster right now." She said half-heartedly.

"Don't worry, we got me!" Lance said proudly. "I can do lots of stuff even the Dragon booster can't do." He bragged with a grin.

"Oh, pfft, Like what" Parm said waving his hand dismissedly. "Your half his size." That's when Kitt's eye's lit up. She eyed an air vent, then cleverly looked back at Lance who recoiled nervously worried about what he might have talked himself into. He tried to figure out what connection she was making when she turned back and followed the ductwork all the way into the construct.

"Hmm, You know… maybe he's right." She said as Wyldfyr magged her out of the saddle.

"I am?" he said shocked. He started to panic when Kitt took the gate off of the duct "Uhh, WWait. I don't lnow if that's such a good… idea." Before he knew it, he was crawling through the air ducts of the building. After a short time of making his way through, he spotted the dragons. And Word.

"They're all here, all the missing dragons!" He spoke through his hellooked around a little more, glaring at Word before he spotted a multicolored bonemark floating in the middle of the room over Brutaris. "Word has some kind of bonemark. I've never seen anything like it before… I-it's got all the colors in it!"

"That's his plan" Parmon came to a realization back out side. He punched in a few variables on his device. "It must be some kind of artificial bonemark! Perhapse made from different bonemark fragments he's collected." Kitt contemplated the ramifications of what this all meant while Parmon continued talking. "Oh this will certainly speed up his ability to create an artificial gold dragon. We need to get Lance out of there! And get this information back to Mortis!" He said hurriedly.

"Forget it. We've got to do something and it's got to be now!" Kitt said determinedly.

Lance watched silently as Word continued typing away at his device. He flipped a switch that lowered the artificial bonemark onto the green dragons head. Once it was in place, he pushed up a leaver that activated the bonemark causing the prisim to open and energies from all the surrounding dragons to flow into Brutaris. The dragons cried out under the strain and Lance continued to watch in horror as Britaris started to transform. New spikes appeared on his body, his eyes became pale spheres in his head. And his while body grew to an immense size. Easily seven times his original size, his giant maw now full of sharp-needled teeth, his scales constantly shifting between all of the colors now contained within his body, the dragon let out a massive roar that shook the room.

"Soon a new Dragon of Legend will walk the earth." Word said devilishly. "MY Dragon of legend."

Down in Old City, Beau could feel Artha was near. Brad had gotten back in Koga's saddle a while ago, and the two of them stopped just outside of a bare patch of earth while Beau went ahead to Artha.

"I didn't ask to be the Dragon Booster. I'm tired of carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders." He gripped walking through the wreckage of destroyed buildings and structures. Suddenly he heard a loud growl behind him. He flinched and froze before turning to see what it could be. He heard shifting rubble, but every time he looked there was nothing there. That's when Beau popped up behind him and roared to scare him. Artha shouted in surprise while Beau chuckled behind him at the antic.

"Ah Beau. You scared me boy. Finally letting himself relax." Beau nudged him lightly to get his attention back. "What?" Beau nudged him again this time letting out a moan. "Hey stop that." He said before finally looking up to see a statue "Whoa, the Dragon Booster… The original Dragon Booster?!" He said amazed.

The star symbol on Beau's head light up causing the same symbol to light up and open on the base of the statue.

"Drack,.. What's this?" Artha pulled out a blue and gold audio box that he examined before it activated.

-War has come to Dragon City… Beau and I are the only things that stand in its way. We have allies sure. Many dragons… many humans. But the responsibility is so great, they want a leader. What if I lead them wrong? Still I am the Dragon Booster, and I've got to try.- Voice faded out.

"The original Dragon Booster had doubts too. And he stopped the fighting." Artha said gaining his confidence back. He looked at Beau and they shared a smirk. That's when Brad and Koga came out in their Booster disguise.

"This city needs a Dragon Booster." Brad said riding up to him and Beau before dismounting. "And I'll be here to help." He finished by removing his amulet from his gauntlet. "The name's Brad. And this is Koga." He extended a hand an Koga smiled at him.

"Good to meet you. Even better to know that I'll have a powerful friend to help this city. Dragon City is going to need both of us to protect it." Artha said shaking his hand.

"Then lets get to work." Brad said with a smile. That's when Teo called in over the communicator. They were entering the city and James had been driven off, back to Wingspan by Amber. "I've gotta meet these guys."

"And I've got to go find my friends." With that, the two of them took off into the city and split up a short while later.

Brad meet them at a city entrance in Precinct, where DC security had been alerted to Sara's return. Her blue dragons that didn't go into racing were often used hear by the police force.

"Good to see you again Sara." Captain Faier greeted with a smile.

"Likewise Captain. Thank you for the escort, but I believe my friends can see me back to my stables. She said presently. As they spoke, Brad's Saddle monitor lit up. It was Morpheus.

"Brad, you're needed. Find Artha!" He said urgently before disconnecting. Brad looked to Teo and nodded before taking off into the city.

"Kids go with him, he may need some help." Teo instructed and in no time, Kenai, Andrew and Amber were racing after him.

"Oh, well I suppose I could use that escort after all Captain." Sara said sweetly earning a smile from the captain. He blew a whistle three times and five of Dragon City's finest raced out on bipedal blue dragons. With that, the group was marching up to Mid City where the majority of the cities stables were located.

"Kenai, you wont be able to keep pace with Brad in the city. Use your saddle's communicator to track his location and get to him as fast as you can." Teo ordered over his wrist com.

"Got it uncle." He responded. "Amber, see if you can catch up and find out what we're up against."

"Trying to get rid of me too?!" She shouted back over the communicator.

"Look just go! We're all in this now. Kenai and I will travel through less crowded streets and we'll get there faster, but Charla is fast enough and agile enough cut through hereon problem." Andrew shouted back at her. "Follow his signal and keep your eye's open. If Word Paynn is involved, you can bet it wont be like anything we've experienced before." There was a long pause over the communicator.

"Alright. I'm on it." She finally responded. Andrew watched as her signal on the map got further and further away from their position, and closer to Brads.

"Morpheus what is it? What am I going after?" Brad asked while speeding across the city streets.

"Paynn has used an Artificial bonemark to create his own Dragon of Legend, and right now it's rampaging threw the city chasing Artha's brother and friends."

"Alright, I'll take him down!" Brad said quickly.

"No Brad. You can't hurt this dragon…" Morpheus called back.

"Why not? If this thing is as powerful as you say, it has to be stopped." He exclaimed.

"Word didn't create this dragon from nothing Brad. His bonemark mutated Brutaris! You have to save him as much as the city." Morpheus explained. "Find Artha… Find the Dragon Booster." When the communicator cut off, Amber came racing up beside him.

"Hey show off! What exactly are we running into here?" She asked while breathing heavily.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it handled. Go back to Sara!" he ordered.

"No way! We're all in this now!" She shouted back.

"All?!" He questioned loudly.

"Andrew and Kenai are coming. You're not taking this on by yourself." She said in a calmer tone.

"I wont be alone. I'm telling you I can handle…" He was cut off when Kenai and Andrew appeared on his communications screen.

"Look Brad we're already headed to your location. And if it's all the same to you, we'd like to know what we're running into. But like it or not, we ARE running right into it with you. "Kenai said with a grin.

"We're a team now Brad." Andrew added. "That means working together." He smiled as well. Brad looked at their smiling faces and at Amber's cocky smirk. He shook his head, furrowed his brow, and then smirked.

"There's no getting rid of you is there?" He asked lightly.

"Nope!" The boys responded in unison.

"Not a chance." Amber said with a wink.

"Alright. Here's the situation." He proceeded to explain the details of what he knew.

"The friends of Artha Penn…" Word said maliciously. "You shall have the privilege to be the first destroyed by my dragon of legend." He said strumming his fingertips together, watching the whole thing from a monitor at his stronghold.

The chromatic dragon chased Kitt, Parmon and Lance around corner after corner, block after block, he was right behind them.

"Whoa!" We're supposed to stop that thing?!" Kenai shouted. They had made their way into an alley that the dragon passed.

"Yep. Like nothing we've ever faced before." Andrew said skeptically.

"That was Kitt Wonn!" Amber pointed after them with a shout.

"Sure was. You three go after them. Help however you can." He told them before making moving Koga out onto the street.

"And where exactly are you going?" Kenai asked.

"I've got to find their leader Artha. Now get going." He said before leaping up the side of a building.

"Let's move!" Amber said eager to assist one of her biggest idols.

"A dead end…" Kitt said nervously as they brought their dragons to a skidding halt to avoid crashing through a wall of electronic billboards. The chromatic dragon roared from behind them. "It's coming!" They were trapped

"I wish Artha was here." Lance said shakily.

"Did someone say my name?" Artha asked playfully before leaping down to his friend's sides as the beast rounded the corner with a roar.

"That has got to be the ugliest dragon I've ever seen." Artha mocked. "Guess Word couldn't decide on a color, huh?"

"That was Brutaris…" Lance still couldn't believe it.

"Word changed him into a Chromatic dragon." Parm informed him nervously.

"Well we gotta change him back!" Artha said settling himself in Beau's saddle.

"Guy's I found him. Looks like they're alright, but their trapped… and this thing looks mad." Brad said over his wrist com before dropping down to Artha's side.

"Brad!" Kitt called excitedly as the dragon roared at them.

"We're right behind it." Kenai said.

"The peasant from Wingspan… Excellent. Destroy the son of Connor Penn and the peasant first!" Paynn ordered his dragon. It roared violently and received roars from Koga and Beau in return, before charging a mag blast and shooting both of them through the monitors.

"Artha! Brad" Kitt called out.

"That takes care of the stable brat and the peasant!" Word said victoriously.

"Hang on Beau, hang on boy!" Artha said dangling from the saddle Beau had just barely grabbed the ledge in time to catch himself but was now hanging off the side. Brad and Koga however were sent flying off into the distance.

"Lance quickly! The amulet and gauntlet!" Parmon shouted to Lance. The boy quickly grabbed it from his wrist.

"Artha, catch!" Lance tossed it to his helpless brother.

"Thanks bro!" Artha reached to catch it, but missed. He and Beau glanced over as it followed Brad down into the city.

"Oops" Lance winced,

Without a second thought, Beau pushed off the wall and they were diving after it at full speed. When they caught up, Artha spotter Brad who nodded at him and placed his own amulet in his gauntlet just before Artha thrust his hand into his. With a successful transformation, Beau expanded his side frills and glided while Koga expanded his wings and began to fly. With a quick use of a white repelling gear Artha latched onto Koga's ankle and Koga towed them back up. Once they had enough upward speed, Artha disengaged the fear and discarded it. They both retracted their wings as they soared through the gaping whole in the wall. The chromatic dragon was closing in on the Penn racers. Beau and Koga roared defiantly while he snapped back at them with his deadly teeth. Brad started to smack him with his staff, trying to dislodge the bonemark.

"Words prism bonemark is the source of his power." Parmon deduced.

"Gah, and I cant get anywhere near it!" Artha gripped. Brad grabbed Lance's flash stick and planted it in the ground in front of the massive dragon. He jumped back just as the device went off blinding the creature, and enraging it.

"He's going to mag burst!" Lance warned

"Nowhere to hide, he's got us!" Parmon cowered.

"Brad, we've got company!" Andrew shouted over the com. Just as the dragon was about to blast them all, two purple draining gear attached to his sides, sapping his energy. The mag energy was flowing from his body, and he lashed out in attempt to stop it. It was Wulph and Ferryt, doing their best to restrain the large dragon.

"Hey, got any more of those?!" Amber called out. Wulph looked at her an the others before tossing them two back up's he had. Ferryt did the same and soon the Chromatic dragon had five lines draining his energy. Koga dashed past the thrashing dragon to Wulph's side.

"Today the Army of the Dragons thinks for themselves." He said sternly. Your orders?"

"We've got one chance to do this right." Artha said before nodding to Brad.

"Guys, hold him with that tethering gear as long as you can." Brad ordered.

"Everyone surround him and get his attention. I'm going for the prism bonemark!" Artha said staring at his target. With that, everyone moved to their position. Lance, Parm and Kitt started shouting at him from his sides while Brad darted in and out of range to keep his snapping jaws occupied. The dragon roared and snapped in all directions quickly disorienting himself.

"Beau, get ready to mag blast me." Artha said looking for an opening, and Brad made sure he got it.

"NOW!" Brad called out, and Beau launched Artha at the dragon's head. With a summersault and a well placed strike, Artha destroyed the bonemark.

"NO!" Paynn shouted at the monitor. Suddenly in a massive release of energy and light, the chromatic dragon shrank and reverted back to his normal size and was Brutaris once more. He shook off his dizziness and eyed Artha on the ground and Brad making sure everyone was all right. Brutaris stomped over to Artha and opened his mouth. Artha braced himself for anything, but was pleasantly surprised when the green dragon helped him up instead of attacking him.

"Welcome back Brutaris." Brad said coming to stand next to him while Artha patted him on the nose. He chuckled lightly before turning and running down the stret back to Phistus.

"Today the Army of the Dragon chose to serve the greater good." Wulph said sternly before saluting the Boosters. Brad nodded and Artha returned the salute. "Move out!" Wulph ordered and they ran off into the city. Artha looked down at the audio box he still had and remembered it's words.

-Still, I am the Dragon Booster. I've got to try.-

"Let's head back everyone." Artha said looking at the now large group of friends. Brad powered down signaling that it was safe for him to do the same.

"So it really is you, show off." Amber said folding her arms. When she glanced around, no one seemed surprised by the fact that Brad was the Energy Booster. "OH COME ON! Don't tell me I was really the last to find out about this."

"Ok, we wont tell you." Andrew said nudging Kenai. With a light laugh, everyone was running back to the catacombs.

"With the prism bonemark destroyed, Word will be able to create another Chromatic dragon." Mortis said proudly. "The city is safe."

"For now" Morpheus finished as the two of them walked off.

"Nice job boys." Kitt said patting Artha on the shoulder. "Glad you finally got your act together.

"Thanks…" Artha said sorrowfully. "But I should really be apologizing. Sorry I left when you guys needed me."

"Hey, its ok." Parmon assured him. "We understand the pressure youre under."

"And now you don't have to bare it alone." Brad said stepping up.

"And we'll be here to help." Amber added.

"Always." Kitt chimmed in coming to stand between them. "You lead the way…"

"And we'll follow." Lance finished before Beau came and nudged them both. Brad grabbed onto Beau's nose horn ad ended up sitting on his face, while Artha stumbled forward and stepped right in a steaming pile of dragon poop. "Uh… most of the time." He teased holding his nose. Everyone shared a laugh and introductions were in order.


End file.
